Coffee Kisses
by Kat100666
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his seventh year of schooling, Snape's the Headmaster and to the horror of the school Harry has discovered the ever lovable joy of coffee, he's always drinking it! Yet to their surprise it also makes his grades sky rocket ...
1. Caffeine Scene

**Coffee Kisses** (Harry Potter HP/?): Harry Potter is entering his seventh year of schooling, Snape's the Headmaster and to the horror of the school Harry has discovered the ever lovable joy of coffee, he's always drinking it! Yet to their surprise it also makes his grades sky rocket and he's nicer to everyone, that is unless he has not had his coffee.

Chapter One: Caffeine Scene

The death of Dumbledore had left the school vulnerable and it was not long before Voldemort managed to take control of the school, he put the man who killed the old Headmaster in as a headmaster. So Severus Snape stared down at the students as they filed in, to his surprise he saw the Golden Trio had even come back even though Deatheaters now ran the school. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were both watching their friend who seemed rather content. For Harry Potter had a cup of coffee in his hands and was smiling as he drank it. The students all thought Harry would never return if Voldemort controlled the school, and yet there he sat a silly smile on his face.

It was an even bigger shock when the Dark Lord himself sat at the Head table and did not strike Harry down as soon as he saw him, instead the man, who looked twenty once again, simply watched as the 'hero' sat down not even bothering to glare at the Deatheaters. The students who seemed to expect Harry to jump up and defend the school got a shock when he hummed softly while blowing on the hot coffee and looked at the Head table as if expecting a speech or something. Severus saw the odd behavior and had to wonder why the teen was so relaxed now, when not even four months ago he had been chasing the very Deatheaters that sat in front of him through Hogwarts.

Standing the Dark Lord said calmly, "If it occurs that anyone in this school tries rebelling against me I will have that person killed here at dinner, to prove just how serious I am," he expected a drastic reaction from Harry but all he got was a content little smile and the teen sipped his drink again as if accepting the threat as a fact of life, "I shall be wandering the halls randomly, so don't let me catch breaking any of the new rules."

As soon as the Dark Lord stepped down and was seated once again Severus started the sorting and watched the Gryffindor table closely wondering which idiot would be the first to be killed from the lion's den as the majority looked pissed off. The Ravenclaws were calculating the risk of being taught by Deatheaters, while the Hufflepuffs looked terrified, and the Slytherin's seemed smug. Every thing went smoothly until Hermione and Ron both smacked Harry in the head after the sorting, causing him to spill his coffee.

Harry looked at the dark stain forming on the table and felt his eye twitch, "That was my coffee," his voice shocked the hell out of everyone as it was the first time he had spoken all night, when Dean and Seamus saw his hand twitch slightly they both summoned him coffee as they knew if Harry lost his temper it would be a bad thing, especially now, "Yay! Thanks guys," his cold tone from earlier vanished and he was all smiles again, smiling he sipped the fresh coffee humming in satisfaction.

Through the rest of dinner Seamus and Dean berated Hermione and Ron as if they were small children playing with fire, Harry smiled through the entire thing as if not worrying about anything any more. The Slytherin's found Harry's attitude change to be slightly scary as he had gone from smile, to cold as ice, and back to smiles in the span of thirty seconds. While all the teachers watched the seventeen year old with curious eyes some wondering when he would save them, others were wondering if he would be this interesting in their classes.

The schedules were passed out that night during dinner as classes started first thing in the morning, as Harry read the schedule while holding his coffee cup in one hand the Deatheaters and Dark Lord were hoping for some sort of reaction that would allow them to curse him but all Harry did was hum slightly as if agreeing with the paper. Ron almost fainted when he saw their defense class had been pushed away and they would be learning the Dark Arts now. Hermione felt nauseous when she read that most their classes were hands on not book subjects. Neville glanced at Harry and smiled at him hoping his friend would be able to help him with the scheduled classes.

Blinking Harry smiled back at Neville, "Let me see," getting handed the other teens schedule he read through it a few times before grinning and standing to move around the table and sit next to Neville, summoning the teen some coffee Harry handed it to him, "Drink this and then reread the schedule."

"Okay," Neville whispered before drinking the coffee almost choking on the strong flavor but he drank it down and felt his nerves calm down some, reading the schedule once more he grinned as he saw Harry had marked half the classes in green ink. That meant they had them together, Dark Arts, Ritual Magic, Pureblood Ethics, Potions, and Wizarding Politics they had together. Neville was without Harry for Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic so he was good as he knew Harry would still help him, "Why have you been drinking coffee?"

That question caused a smile to spread across Harry's face, "That is very simple to answer, I'm addicted," seeing Neville laugh made him chuckle before he sipped the coffee again, "I'd suggest a cup of coffee every morning Nev helps with the nerves, you might relax and not blow up half the school."

"I've never blown up half the school," Neville said jokingly which made Harry grin at him, as he was relaxing finally he had been on pins and needles since stepping into the school that morning, "Thanks Harry I needed this."

"Anytime," Harry said grinning and pausing suddenly as if listening to a distant sound, twisting around he locked eyes on Theodore Nott who had just whispered 'Think Potter's lost his mind?' to Blaise Zabini, "Can't lose what you never had," he called out in a sing song voice which made the two Slytherin's freeze for not even Draco had heard them and he was seated across from them while Harry was on the opposite side of them at a different table.

"Eagle ears." Dean laughed, "Harry your not human I swear," getting a slight bow from Harry he laughed and the three teens who were talking to Harry almost forgot about the evil people in the room watching them, "So what's you schedule look like?" when it was handed over he saw Harry had rather difficult sounding classes, "Have you ever even tried to be an Animagus?"

"Yep," Harry answered sipping the coffee, "Brewed the animagus potion, know my form and such, just never bothered trying to actually transform," getting blinked at he blinked back at his friends, "What?"

"What is your form?" Seamus asked, they were dieing to know what it was.

"Aw, tsk tsk that would be ruining the surprise," Harry said before checking his watch, "Oh dinners over," standing and pocketing his schedule and grabbing up his coffee he started to leave the three following him asking about his form, the Deatheaters were startled by the fact Harry was not fighting them yet and the Dark Lord was shocked for Harry acted quite a bit like he did in school.


	2. Crazed Morning

Chapter Two: Crazed Morning

The first thing the teachers saw as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast was Harry and his three friends sitting at the table drawing up some sort of schedule of their own. The Dark Lord paused as he walked past and glanced down at the graphs and times tables the teens were making, it looked like a study schedule, and Harry was still writing more with his one hand while his other hand held tight to a cup of coffee. The plans seemed focused to keep Neville and the others from falling behind, when Harry glanced at him he saw the teen looked like he was wide awake as if he was buzzed slightly.

"How much coffee have you drank already?" Seamus asked as Harry turned back to the paper, his friend was not really blinking just writing and discussing the scheduled sessions of study, "Harry how many cups have you had today?"

"Um…eight," Harry said before finishing off the cup in his hand, "Nine," summoning another cup he went to drink it but dropped the cup as he bolted backwards standing up as all three of his friends threw water in his face, sputtering for a moment he wiped the water from his eyes and glared playfully at them, "Okay you do realize this means war right?"

"Three against one seems unfair," Dean pointed out with a grin before he was hanging by his ankles and Seamus was glued to the ceiling and Neville was on the floor laughing as invisible hands tickled him, "Whoa!" looking at Harry he saw the teen twirl his wand once, "Okay we give up."

"You guys are really slow in reaction time do you realize that?" Harry said with a laugh before setting his friends right, sitting back down he glanced at them and grinned suddenly, "Hey guys I just got an idea."

"Oh no," Neville whispered as they all leaned in to listen to the teen talk hurried and whispered as if not wanting anyone to overhear the plan. The teachers all watched as the four students plotted at the table, they really had nothing else to do as the other students had yet to arrive. By the time the four leaned away from each other all four had wicked grins on their face and Harry got a nod from the other three as if agreeing to the plan.

"Okay when did you become smart?" Dean teased which made Harry slap his arm, Seamus and Neville laughed as Harry summoned another cup of coffee, "Ah, the coffee is making you evil my friend."

"If coffee is evil then I embrace the evil happily," Harry said sticking his tongue out at Dean, "You might be my friend but I'd sell you to the devil for a lifetime supply of coffee," that got the others laughing again and he had some bacon with his coffee. Seriously he had two pieces of bacon and three cups of coffee for breakfast.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy said as he walked over to the table, he was with a group of Slytherin's who had come up for breakfast and was surprised to see Harry already at breakfast with the other three boys.

Turning Harry glanced at the blond teen, "Good Morning Malfoy," Harry said before turning his head around once again to look at his friends, "Hey where did my coffee go?" shrugging he summoned another cup and grinned as he sipped it and turned back to Draco, "So what's up?"

"Why are you acting so…not you?" Draco asked blinking at the teen before him, "And what is with the coffee?"

"Try it," Harry said holding out his cup of coffee, "You might enjoy it."

"No thanks," Draco said stepping back, "You have lost your mind," turning he left the area and went to his won table muttering bout how odd Harry was acting.

"I don't think Malfoy's do coffee," Neville said which made Harry laugh and Seamus laughed while Dean smacked his head wondering when they would all snap out of the coffee induced craze, as Harry had gotten Seamus and Neville to both drink coffee with him.

About halfway through breakfast Harry suddenly asked a question that had his friends puzzled, "What's the difference between a sly lion and a loyal snake?" Harry said which made them pause trying to think of the answer.

"I don't know, what is the difference?" Seamus asked which made Harry blink at them.

"If I knew the answer I wouldn't be asking the question," Harry said rolling his eyes before yelping as Ron sent a stinging charm at his back, twisting around to look at the redhead his eyes were hard and seemed deadly, "You little-"

Yet Neville and Dean both grabbed Harry's arms and held him down while Seamus covered his mouth and said calmly, "Harry no killing at breakfast," getting a laugh he let go as did the others and they all looked at Ron with looks saying he had a death wish.

"What do you have first thing?" Neville asked looking at the schedule, "Harry how can you read this thing? It's written in scribbles…"

"That's not scribbles, its Parsletongue," Seamus said getting blinked at by the people around him he shrugged, "Harry's been writing in it for ages now, makes copying his notes a pain in the ass."

"And yet you still learned the bloody language instead of taking your own notes," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Seriously you prerogatives are screwed up."

"Not really, I had you teach me how to read it so I can read the journal you keep," Seamus said which made Harry swat him with a spoon, "It's rather an-ow! Seriously?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "When did you learn how to-ow!"

"Shut up," Harry said eyes darting to Hermione who was listening in, "Back off," he snapped at her before grabbing another cup of coffee and glancing at his friends, "Come on we have Wizarding Politics first thing today."

"Think we'll be able to understand it?" Dean asked as they followed out of the hall.

"If not we'll kidnap a Slytherin," Harry said with a chuckle, "They understand these things just fine."

"Good thing we have you then," Dean said which earned a playful glare, they were at the door to the Great Hall getting waiting for Neville to catch up when Harry smacked him in the head, "Deny it all you like!"

"Oh shut up," Harry said rolling his eyes and leaving the room.


	3. Lords and Levels

Chapter Three: Lord's and Levels

Lucius Malfoy entered his classroom and saw Harry and his group of friends sitting already towards the middle on the right. Neville was going over a textbook while Dean and Seamus tried to get Harry to explain the whole Lord thing to them. He set his things on his desk and watched as the teens entertained themselves. The four were twenty minutes early.

"I don't know much, just that there are seven levels of Lords, three families in each level, and that the highest level is called the elites," Harry said which made them blink at him, rolling his eyes he smacked his forehead, "Seriously how did you not understand that? Here," pulling out a parchment and quill he sketched circles and pointed to the center circle, "These are the elites," he drew three triangle in each circle, "These are the families in the levels, these three families are the elites, only two known elite families are alive as they were Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff was one circle down, along with Black, and Malfoy, then there is the Potters, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms."

"I'm part of a Lord family?" Neville asked lifting his head from the book.

"Yes but you are a lesser branch of the Lord family tree," Harry said which got him blinked at, "Guys you do realize I'm not the bloody Professor of this course!"

"But he scares us," Dean admitted glancing at Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy scares you?" Harry asked, getting three nods he rubbed his temples, "Okay you three are so dense, you realize we have a Dark Lord in the school and you're scared of a Malfoy?"

"But he's not here at the moment," Dean pointed out.

"He doesn't need to be in the same room as you to kill you," Harry said before smacking his forehead again, "Okay tonight I'll explain everything I know about Lords, and Dark Lords and then will you promise not to be terrified of our Professors?"

"Except Snape," Neville said.

"Of course except him, he's a bloody terror!" Harry said looking freaked out, "How the hell I managed to get in his class is beyond me, I tried to fail."

"What did you get on your Owls?" Dean asked.

"An O, but that is not the point," Harry said before getting blinked at, "What?"

"You're afraid of Snape?" Dean asked blinking, he did not know any one scared Harry.

"He's scary, and that creepy swishing cloak thing he does, and the way he – we are not having this discussion," Harry said crossing his arms, "I am not going to explain my irrational fear of one man."

Lucius was trying not to smirk as he listened to the chatter, it sounded quite like how him, Severus, the Dark Lord and Fenrir would talk in private. He was loath to admit that Harry and the Dark Lord were quite similar. Watching as the others started in the class, he saw Blaise and Theo make way towards the Gryffindors and sit near the little group. Lucius watched as Dean and Seamus both seemed to square their shoulders defensively while Harry and Neville discussed something in hushed voices.

As soon as the clock chimed in class Lucius watched as Harry and Neville shut up, Harry had his coffee in hand and seemed very calm. The rest of the Gryffindors were in the back of the room trying not to be seen or heard, while the Slytherins sat in the front all watching contently.

"This is Wizarding Politics, I want no horsing around in this room, twenty percent of your grade will be on in class projects, ten percent will be book assignments, and the other seventy percent is for tests and homework," Lucius said before going into explaining the basics, about how wizards had used the same system for over ten thousand years and it was still effective.

Near the end of class Neville yelped and Harry whipped around to look at the teen behind him, Neville's arm was bleeding. Hearing a curse shoot his way he pushed up a shield and turned to look directly at Ron who had his wand trained on the group. Lucius moved towards the group and was permitted by Harry's shield to pass trough and see the wound, which Dean had wrapped in his tie so it would not bleed even more.

"You may take him to the Infirmary," Lucius told Harry; he knew the whole group would go. But he was surprised when it took both Dean and Seamus kicking Harry in the shins to get him to drop his killer glare at Ron and turn and nod at him. Watching as Ron shot another cutting curse at the group he banished the spell and looked at the redhead, "Headmasters office."

After dismissing the class and making sure Ron was where he was sent Lucius headed up to the Infirmary and saw Madam Promphey had Harry on a bed and a thermometer in his mouth, Neville was all healed up and the three boys sat on a bed watching as she ran diagnostics over Harry.

"I'm not sick," Harry tried to say but she pushed his mouth shut and pulled out the thermometer, "See perfect temperature."

"Hmm, still," the nurse said pulling out a vial of potion, "Drink this and lay back."

"I don't-" Harry started but she tilted his head back and poured the potion down his throat, coughing he went to say something else but she pushed him down onto the bed, "I'm fine I promise!"

"You did not come to my office first thing after dinner yesterday like you normally do," she said before checking a list of things, "Where did you spend the summer?"

"Privet Drive where else?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"And they fed you?" she asked eyes narrowed on Harry's small form.

"I ate three square meals a day, slept eight hours every night, was not attacked, assaulted, or harmed all summer," Harry said, his friends were the only ones who knew about the abuse at the Dursley's which is why he was willing to say this all, especially since he did not know Lucius was listening, "They went to America for the summer."

"All summer?" Seamus asked, getting a nod as Harry sat back up he narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, not directly," Harry said jumping off the bed and grinning, "I had a friend who happened to be a high up in my Uncles firm send out fake invites to a resort there that should have lasted for a week, and another fake passports so they got arrested as soon as they crossed the borders."

"Good," Madam Promphey said before asking, "Have they returned?"

"Three days ago, but I was already at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said before getting blinked at, "What I have friends in the States and they owed me favors."

"You are way to tricky to be a lion," Neville said before suddenly looking at Harry his jaw hanging, "Wait is the secret Seamus and Dean know about why you're a lion?"

"Possibly," Harry admitted before checking the time, "We have five minutes before we're late for Potions."

"Short cuts!" Dean called out pushing Harry towards the door, "Get us to class on time! Hop to it Wonder Boy."

"Fine…but you have to…keep up," Harry said before darting down the hall and jumping through a tunnel that dropped him three floors.


	4. Mishaps and Mayhem

Chapter Four: Mishaps and Mayhem

At dinner that night Harry was actually eating his food while listening to Seamus and Neville go over a long list they had made of questions from their classes. Finally they started asking him the questions, Dean sat next to him shoveling food onto the green-eyed teens plate after making sure it was safe to eat.

"So The Killing Curse was originally used to kill sheep and cattle?" Seamus asked Harry, who nodded, "Why? I mean why not just hack the animals head off?"

"The blood would spread through the meat and if the animal had a disease the blood would infect the meat," Harry explained before eating some chicken.

"Hmm, so if a third level Lord is out voted by two fourth level Lord's then the vote goes in which direction?" Neville asked.

"Neither direction, as it equals up to the same amount of votes," Harry explained after finishing his chicken and turning to the rolls.

"And the War of Goblins was started because which Goblin King spit on the other?" Dean asked which made Harry pause.

"I…Hmm," sitting straighter Harry tapped his chin in thought, "King Limbic spit on King Maize, thus starting a chain of events that started the Goblin Wars, and we did not cover that in class today but three years ago," he pointed out.

"Yeah I now, just checking to see if your freaky memory skills were long term, which they seem to be," Dean said with a chuckle, which turned into a gasp as Harry smacked him in the head, "Sorry, sorry."

"Prat you made me think back for no apparent reason," Harry said before grabbing up coffee cake for dessert, which he devoured. Listening to the chatter fall he glanced up and saw that the Dark Lord stood in front of the Hall watching the room. Swallowing his bite he relaxed and waited for what ever was about to be said, sipping his hot coffee as he waited.

Surveying the students Tom watched as the Gryffindors all tried to look invisible, except for Harry's group they relaxed and waited for what ever it was he was about to say. The Slytherins were on edge waiting to know what it was, while the Ravenclaws all looked on in wonder, and the Hufflepuffs were shaking in terror. "After dinner I would like the little lion group run by Potter to wait," with that he sat back down, he would get to the bottom of why Harry was acting so odd.

"Uh oh," Neville looked at Harry, "Are we in trouble?" getting a shrug and Harry to sip the coffee he sighed, "If he tries to kill us?"

"Depends who he shots at first whether or not the others survive," Harry said with a chuckle before sipping his coffee once again, "But I'm ninety percent certain he's not going to kill us."

"You couldn't say ninety nine percent?" Seamus asked gulping some.

"Nope that would be giving a nine percent false hope that I can not guarantee," Harry explained before asking, "Anyone seen Ron today beside first class?"

"Hmm, nope haven't seen the prat all day, think they killed him?" Dean asked looking slightly hopeful.

"Would they?" Neville asked, "He just cut my arm."

"He disrupted a class, he shot three deadly spells at other students while their backs were turned and he's been nothing but trouble since yesterday, trouble can not be tolerated as it could cause a rebellion," Harry said matter of factly, getting blinked at he shrugged, "Overheard part of a teachers meeting."

"Nosing around or accidental?" Seamus asked crossing his arms.

"Hey I'm not always nosing around, and it was an accident I well…ran out of coffee…and they were talking right outside the kitchen…" Harry said before shrugging, "I just get lucky sometimes," that got a blank look from his friends, "Okay I get lucky most the time."

"Except in chess," Neville said laughing, "I can beat you at chess."

"A monkey could beat me in chess, I'm pants at that game," Harry admitted, before tapping his chin, "Actually considering Ron's looks you could say a monkey has beaten me at chess…many times," that had the three laughing and Harry chuckled at his friends amusement.

As dinner started to wind down the three were bombarding Harry with questions again, students were filing out and Dean was asking random ass questions, Seamus was reading questions from their sheet of school questions, and Neville was looking through text books asking questions on things they had yet to cover.

"When was the first witch burning freeze spell created and by who?" Neville asked eyes on the book.

"1437 by Connivance the third," Harry answered as he flipped a galleon in the air.

"Who invented the Golden Snitch?" Dean asked as he watched the golden coin.

"Bowman Wright of Godric's Hollow," Harry answered before snatching the coin and flipping it once again, "Next?"

"What color boxers are you wearing?" Dean asked which made Harry blink at him, "What the rules stated you would tell us nothing we could use to cause mayhem and chaos."

"Black, next," Harry said rolling his eyes, before flipping the coin once more and catching it on his hand to fling it at the back of Ginny's head. When she looked around to see who hit her he was busy fixing his tie.

"What is the part of the second son of the Prince of the Fifth Lord?" Seamus asked.

"To be heir should the first Heir Apparent, and Prince die leaving the Fifth Lord without a direct Heir, this position is also required to know more of an arsenal of spells as they will lead the families army to battle to represent the family," Harry answered before yawning and standing up, "Merlin I'm tired."

"Sit down Harry we still have to be questioned by the evil people," Neville said yawning also, "You jackass you yawned now I'm tired."

"Don't call me a jackass," Harry yawned before his head hit the table and he fell to the floor asleep.

"Ha," Seamus laughed causing the others to look at him, "I got him!"

"He's going to kill you," Dean said shaking his head, "You pranked him with sleeping agents."

"It was worth it!" Seamus said before dropping down to pull out a marker, yet as he went to draw something on Harry's face he was caught by the wrist and twisted up and around so Harry had him pinned to the floor, "You never actually were asleep were you?"

"Nope," Harry said writing on the back of his friend's neck, "Ha, I own you for the next week!" jumping up he rubbed his forehead, "Ow, I hurt myself…"

"Potter," Tom said causing Harry to twist and look up at him, "We need to talk."


	5. Suicidal

Chapter Five: Suicidal

"Hold that thought," Harry said turning and grabbing Dean's arm as he went to charm his robes, turning he caught the teens wrist and twisted it so Dean had his own wand pointed at him, "Submit."

"You win," Dean squeaked out, getting released he sighed and looked at Neville, "When are you going to attack him?"

"I'm not stupid," Neville said with a chuckle, "I've already sworn myself over to him, and saves me the trouble of getting caught every week like you idiots."

"Traitor!" Seamus shouted bouncing to his feet, "Neville Longbottom you've turned on us!"

"Harry might I turn your hair purple?" Neville asked, getting a nod he charmed his friend's hair, "See I can do what I please as long as I ask. I do believe I've got the better end of this deal boys."

Turning once again to look at Tom, Harry blinked at him, "So you wanted to talk, I'm listening."

"You …have changed," Tom said sitting down on the table and watching as Neville and Seamus bickered back and forth, it reminded him of Severus and Lucius.

"So have you, last time I saw you look like this you were a memory out to steal the life of Ginny…" pausing Harry grinned and whipped around, "Guys, we need to get Ginny to come with us to Myrtle's bathroom!"

"Harry! No leaving students in the Chambers!" Dean said shaking his head, "I swear the coffee is making you think more insane each day."

"Each and every sip sends me further into the depths of madness, quite cozy actually you all might want to join me," Harry said with a chuckle, getting three smacks to the arms he sighed, "Fine, but can we knock her off her broom at some point?"

"You're not playing Seeker this year?" Severus asked, as him and Lucius descended to the group, watching Harry back away slightly, he blinked, "What?"

"You terrify him," Lucius said with a chuckle, "He has an irrational fear of you and your swishing cloak."

"See told you he was listening in," Dean said smacking Harry's arm.

"It's his classroom he can listen in if it pleases him," Harry said rolling his eyes before conjuring a mirror and looking at his reflection, "Hey Nev lighten the tips," as soon as the tips were lavender compared to the deep purple of the rest he chuckled, "Perfect thank you," spotting the others he blinked and sighed, "Okay can we go someplace less distracting to talk?"

"You get distracted easily," Tom said before motioning for the group to follow him, once in the headmaster's office he turned to look at the teens that had split into two groups. Neville and Harry sat down, while Dean placed himself behind Harry standing and Seamus did the same for Neville. They looked like guards but not at the same time, "Now Potter are you not playing Seeker this year?"

"No I'm not," Harry said easily, "What is the point? Quittditch is amusing, but it is also way to easy."

"He enjoys challenging himself, and currently is searching for a new hobby," Neville added, excepting the tea Seamus summoned him while Harry was handed coffee.

Tom watched and realized Harry had a group of his own, quite like he use to in school. Three loyal men who would die for the teen, "Now this group of yours…what is the base of it all?" his base had been promise of power.

Chuckling Harry tilted his head, "They are my friends, we all share a common interest which is staying alive, and passing school, they just picked me as their leader in a way."

"Could it be because you hold one hell of a kick of magic? Not to mention your insane memory and luck?" Dean teased which made Seamus smack him and Harry broke into laughter at the confused look on Neville's face.

"Nev did you forget where you were for a second?" Harry asked after his laughter subsided.

"Sorry I just remembered I have some plants that need watering," Neville said, something that had Lucius and Tom smirking and glancing at Severus who had a blank look on his face as he thought about potions.

"Go tend your plants," Tom said calmly, "And Severus go take care of your potion," once both got up and left he watched Severus bow to him and Neville kissed Harry's forehead before leaving, Dean took Neville's seat, "Why have you not caused any problems?" he asked Harry after a moment.

Tilting his head Harry blinked at him, "Because you're going to win this silly war anyways, what's the point in fighting when I can simply put my time into something more interesting," getting blinked at by Tom and Lucius he blinked back, "What did you expect me to be the one to started a rebellion?" getting nods he shook is head, "I might not be the most intelligent person in the world, but I'm not suicidal…anymore."

"Almost forgot about that did you?" Seamus teased getting Harry to smack his arm, "Well come on you can be quite creative in your own death."

"Yes well I had trouble with the follow through obviously," Harry said rolling his eyes, "It's pointless in trying to die so I'll just try to live."

Lucius blinked at the teen who seemed wise beyond his years, before turning to the two teens next to Harry, "And what did he try to die with?"

"He tried beheading himself, cutting his wrists, overdosing on potions, using the Killing Curse, and an arsenal of other spells we did not recognize," the two said together causing Harry to sit up straighter, "Uh oh, what now?"

"I never tried burning myself alive…" Harry said which earned him two smacks to the back of his head from his friends, "Ow!"

"No dieing!" Dean growled as Seamus moved to place his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Think happy thoughts, happy not sad! Ginny burning alive or Ron being eaten by a spider."

Harry tried not to think about it but his lips twitched and he ended up smiling and summoning more coffee, "I hate you two."

"Yeah we love you too," Seamus chuckled.

Tom gazed at Harry for a long moment before hissing out; "_Do you truly want to die?_" getting a small nod he asked, "_Why?_"

"_I am an orphaned child in a world full of people who want me dead one way or the other, my godfather is dead, my other godfather is drunk all the time in grieving…my friends are great but they are not my family, I've never had one as they've been dead, if I want my family I have to die,_" Harry explained back in Parsletongue his eyes getting a distant look to them as he thought about his family.

"_Your friends seem to be a family, they care for you, and you care for them, is that not enough?_" Tom asked, he had gone through a similar depression when he was about twenty, but he managed because of his followers at the time.

Looking down for a moment Harry glanced back at him, "_It should be but it isn't I want an actual family,_" he knew exactly what Tom was thinking about and said, "_I'm not as strong as you, I don't have a goal in mind to keep me going._"

"_So you're lying to them when you said you aren't suicidal and that you want to live,_" Tom said frowning for a moment as he got a nod, trying to think he said in English, "Lucius take those two to their room, I need to speak to him alone," as soon as Dean and Seamus were gone with Lucius he asked softly, "If you can give me three good reasons, reasons I can not find flaw in then I will grant your wish and kill you."

Blinking up at him Harry asked, "Don't you want me dead anyway?"

"There's no point in killing the defeated," Tom answered eyes on the teen.

"I could always rebel against you," Harry said calmly.

"You won't, you would not put your friends in such a dangerous position," Tom answered knowing it was true, as he would not let Lucius, Severus, or Fenrir fight at all the first few years he had them around.

"I could compete against you and try for your goals," Harry said eyes hardening as he tried to think of ways to twist the world around to make Tom kill him.

"Why compete when I'm willing to share?" Tom said which caused Harry to tilt his head and blink at him, "You are worthy enough."

"Hey no fair, I'm suppose to be pissing you off not have you offer me the world," Harry said crossing his arms, "You're cheating."

"I never said I could not try and sway you towards living now did I?" Tom said a smirk crossing his lips, "I just said I would find flaws in your reasons, and this is one," watching Harry sigh he stood and tilted the teens head up so he was looking at him, "You can try all you like to die, just remember that I've decided I like you and will be keeping an eye on you."


	6. Losing Control

Chapter Six: Losing Control

The next time his friends saw him Harry was deep in thought, and they all watched as he simply sat down to breakfast and sipped his coffee absently. Dean glanced up at Tom who was watching Harry closely and Seamus and Neville began to fret over Harry's behavior. Finally Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and blinked at his friends in wonder as they had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Did you guys say something?" Harry asked which got three dumbfounded looks.

"What happened last night? Where did you go? And why do you look so…deep in thought?" Neville asked carefully hoping to not send his friend back into the state he had just been in, "So?"

"Hmm, oh nothing really, just talked, gave me a lot to think about," Harry said before his eyes drifted again, his coffee was in his hands but he was not sipping it as he stared blankly at the black liquid as if it held the answers to what was wrong with his life.

He stayed in a thoughtful mood all through Potions, and Transfigurations, and when he met up with his friends for Dark Arts he still looked blank. Tom, who was teaching the class watched as Harry stared blankly at the wall still thinking. The class did not start for twenty minutes, but he had learned from Lucius and Severus that the group seemed to always show up really early.

"Hmm," Harry tilted his head back and suddenly jerked backwards and jumped to land on a desk as Dean shot a tickling charm in his direction, "What the … guys pranking me doesn't work just give up."

"Never, we'll figure out how to get you in a prank one of these days," Seamus declared as he shot a spell at the teen, which had Harry jumping onto another desk, and diving behind a few more as Dean also took aim. Tom watched as Harry darted around spells, desks and a charm to snatch both his friend's wands away, the teen truly was impressive.

"Not in the middle of a classroom!" Harry growled smacking them both in the head, "Sit down and be good little boys or I'll tell you nothing on what he teaches today."

"You'd withhold your notes?" Seamus asked looking horrified, getting a nod he pouted, "Evil."

"He's worse," Neville chuckled, "He's Harry."

"Same thing as Evil," Dean tried pointing out.

"Hey since when have I been classified under evil? And does that mean we can start calling everyone we think as evil by Harry cause that would get confusing? – Uh oh," Harry said, now that he let his mind wander away from what had kept him quiet all day the dozen cups of coffee were kicking in, "Guys I can't blink."

"How much coffee did you drink today?" Neville asked slightly concerned.

"About a dozen cups, you know the cups that hold a pot each, so a dozen pots of coffee," Harry said before watching his hands shake, "Oh Yay caffeine overdose, just what I need right now."

"Well class doesn't start for fifteen minutes, go run around the castle till then," Dean said pulling Harry towards the door, "Drink lots of water and eat bread."

"Or I'll just," Harry started but he passed out from too much caffeine in his system, when he woke up he was laying in an office he did not recognize with Tom watching him amused looking, "What?"

"The amount of coffee almost killed you, your body went into shock from so much caffeine," Tom said before handing the teen a glass of water, which Harry drank as he sat up, "You've been out of it for two days. It's Friday evening," that made Harry choke on the water.

"Seriously?" Harry asked, getting a nod he flopped back onto the couch he had been laying on, "Just great."

"I've told the school nothing, and only your friends know what happened, everyone else thinks you've been killed," Tom said as he stood up to move and grab the daily prophet, "People are even writing to the newspaper depressed over the news of your death," when Harry sat up and looked at the paper he saw his eyes widen a fraction, "Are you ready to come back from the dead?"

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" Harry asked after a long moment, getting a hard look he sighed, "Look I would not have drank so much if you had not put me in a thoughtful mood, so me almost dieing can not be labeled as a suicide attempt as I was actually thinking living could be worth something before everything went down hill."

"So you accept?" Tom asked, he had proposed a partnership with the teen, Harry would sway the teenagers to Tom's side and in return Harry would be equal to Tom in almost everyway.

"I've not decided that, I've just decided to think about it," Harry said and grinned when he was handed a cup of coffee. The two sat around in silence for a while as Harry drank down a cup of coffee and Tom graded some papers, after about half an hour Harry looked at the man across from him, "Alright."

Glancing up Tom chuckled, "Perfect, now lets get you caught up on your school work," and he began searching for the teens work, "Lucius should be back in…five minutes, he's been checking on you every hour because now your friends are acting like crazies."

"Well I'm not around to keep them in line," Harry said before choking on his coffee, "What have they been doing?"

"Ginny Weasley is currently bald, and Severus wants me to have the three killed as they seem to be causing trouble now that they don't have you around, quite a few of his cauldrons are ruined," Tom said before watching Harry stand up, yet the teen swayed he was not quite normal just yet. As he reached for Harry the blond man opened the door and caught the dizzy teen, "Hello Lucius."


	7. One Crush Revealed

Chapter Seven: One Crush Revealed

An overwhelming spinning sensation and lots of colors made Harry groan and close his eyes not caring in the least that he was still in the arms of Lucius Malfoy, "This is some how Seamus's fault," he muttered.

"How can you being dizzy be his fault, you're the one who drank the coffee," Tom pointed out, he was watching Lucius's face the man seemed puzzled, not sure what to do with the teen.

Straightening and sitting back down Harry let his head hit the desk as he groaned again, "Not sure, but I'll find a way to blame him," suddenly he peeked at Lucius, "No worries I'll have them under control soon."

"Good," Lucius said sitting down also, he could still feel the teens body heat against him and it disturbed him to realize he was attracted to the teenager.

"Now Harry you can either stay a student or you can become a teacher of your own subject if you so wish, think of it like a peace offering," Tom said which made Lucius blink at him, "Oh yes Lucius did I forget to mention that Harry is now my equal in most everything."

For once Lucius was struck speechless, when he did find his voice he asked Harry a question that had been bugging him, "How do you remember so much information?"

"Hmm, oh I deposit useless memories into a pensieve," Harry said getting blinked at he raised an eyebrow at them, "What?"

"Where did you get a pensieve? – Better question where did you get that idea?" Tom asked gazing at Harry a smirk in place the teen was acting way to sly at the moment to be a lion purely.

Sitting back Harry crossed his arms while surviving the men he sat with, a year ago he would be freaking out by now but right now he felt calm, "Well…Snape really should keep a better eye on his belongings," he watched both their eyes widen and knew why back in second year Severus Snape had complained about loosing his pensieve, come to find out Harry had it all along, "And I got the idea from a book in the restricted section that likes biting people."

"A lot of books in the restricted section like biting, thus why they are in the restricted section," Tom said smirking at the teen, "Now student or teacher?"

"Student," Harry answered after a moment before chuckling, "How else will I keep my boys under control, have they managed to open my trunk yet?" hearing firecrackers going off he laughed, "I'll be back," darting up he started out the door and the two in the office heard, "Dean put Neville Down! Seamus Spit That Out!"

Blinking at each other they left to go see what the teens were doing, it seemed they had set off firecrackers in Lucius's classroom, which scared the hell out of the sixth year Gryffindors, and Slytherin's. Neville was stuck to the ceiling, Dean was laughing his ass off as he sent curses everywhere and Seamus was eating what looked like a chocolate kitten. Harry walked in drew his wand and unstuck Neville before flipping Seamus into the air and shocking Dean with a jolt of lighting.

"Clean up this Mess," Harry snarled at them and the adults watched as the three started darting around the room cleaning up everything, "I mean the entire mess you created during my break!" and they picked up the pace before running out of the room to clean the hallways.

"Harry!" Ginny hollered running down and leaping at him, yet he side stepped her and she hit the floor in her attempts to hug him, sitting up and shaking it off she reached for him again but he was quicker and dodged her grip again, "I feared you were dead!"

"Well obviously I'm not," Harry said rolling his eyes, he darted away again before simply binding her with ropes, "Look Ginny I'm not interested stop it!"

"Okay," Tom said moving in the room to grip Harry's shoulder, "Lets get some more coffee in you before your temper back fires on us," leading the teen away he did not bother unbinding the girl.

Lucius watched as Harry sat in the office sipping coffee and enjoying the world again, the snapping tone was gone and he was all smiles again. Which did nothing for the blonde's nerves, as he looked exceedingly tasty. The teen was relaxed again until Severus opened the door and he froze up glancing at the man who gave him a cool look before moving on to talk to Tom.

"I heard of Potter's waking and the incident with the pains he calls friends, now what is to happen?" Severus asked glancing at the teen, yet his eyes strayed over to Lucius who seemed to be inspecting every inch of the teen with a praising eye.

"Hmm," Tom looked up before turning to look at Harry, then back again to Severus, "He has agreed to work with us, as my equal in most everything, so first thing is first training him properly, which means Harry's work load will double."

"No problem," Harry said sipping the coffee before flicking his wrist so his schedule showed up he settled it on his lap, "Lets see if I cut the boys study time down to ten hours a week then that leaves classes, six hours of sleep a night and ….Hmm I have three hours everyday with nothing to do."

"Then for two of those hours you'll be with us training, and that last hour use to rest," Tom said before turning to hold out his hand for the schedule, getting it handed over he saw that the teen did in fact write in Parsletongue, "Hmm, your friend Seamus can read this?"

"Yeah he picks up languages well, he may not be able to speak it but he understands half of it spoken and can read it fluently," Harry answered before glancing at Lucius who was eyeing him like a piece of meat, sipping his coffee he watched the blond watch him and wondered when he would realize Harry knew what he was doing.

Tom and Severus sat back to watch as Harry watched Lucius, it took the blond five minutes of silence to look up and catch those green eyes before realizing he had been caught, straightening he turned to his friends and went to say something but Severus interrupted him, "Now that Lucius is done…examining our new friend," he said the word with contempt, "We can go back to discussing this schedule."

"Finished," Tom said handing the new schedule to Harry he saw the teen read over it and blink in shock, "What?"

"Why does this have me listed as an Apprentice?" Harry asked lifting his eyes to those of the other man.

"You know Wizarding Politics better then I do it seems so might as well hone that skill some," Tom said before adding, "And it's only for three months, then you go to Severus to learn more about Potions and then to me for Dark Arts."

Lucius felt as if his friend and Lord had slapped him in the face by giving him the teen to work with, '_Not good_,' was his only thought as he refused to glance back at the teen.


	8. Gonna Go Far Kid

This chapter was inspired by my noisy neighbors blaring the song Gonna go Far Kid, I do not own the song I simply incorporated it. So thank you 120.

Chapter Eight: Gonna Go Far Kid

The next day Harry was once again with his friends and the group seemed so much calmer with him around, Draco seemed to be teetering on the edge of wanting to say something to Harry and avoid them at all costs. Lucius watched as his son finally gave in and went over to say something to Harry in a hushed tone, which had Harry grinning and nodding. Glancing at Tom and Severus he realized they had both seen it also and it was confusing as to what the two could be discussing.

So at lunch when Harry came in with Draco they realized Draco had asked to fix Harry's wardrobe and the teen had quite the body on him. The school clothes did nothing for his appearance and that had Tom wondering how he could convince Harry to wear what he liked so Lucius could drool some more.

Seamus grabbed his friend's hand and darted out the doors with Neville and Dean following, Draco was told something and he grabbed a group of his friends before also following. Tom, Severus, and Lucius followed the teen's outside and watched as they ended up a the Quittditch Pitch where suddenly Harry and Draco were charming things so it turned into a dance floor and Pansy and Daphne were charming punk rocker clothes on everyone. It seemed they were going to spend their Saturday dancing.

Severus went to complain but Tom smacked a hand over his mouth and dragged him below the bleachers with Lucius following as they watched Harry twirl his wand as if thinking of a song.

"Got it!" Harry said before charming the Pitch so the music would not escape then a blue light shot up and music started around the Pitch. _Show me how to lie; you're getting better all the time. And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach!_ The lyrics blared out around the Pitch and the Slytherin's laughed before Pansy dragged Harry into a dance. _Another clever word sets off the unsuspecting herd and as you step back into line a mob jumps to its feet_!

_Now dance, fucker, dance Man, he never had a chance And no one even knew it was really only you and now you steal away_. The teens were all dancing and Lucius was having trouble breathing as Harry danced with the others, Tom and Severus knew their friend was in a loveless marriage and had had sex once since Draco was conceived. _Take him out today Nice work you did you're gonna go far, kid with a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit 'em right between the eyes Hit 'em right between the eyes._

It seemed that some students had been permitted to hear the music and came down the yard towards the Pitch changing their clothes as they went so more joined the growing dance party. _When you walk away nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'em running for their lives!_ Harry spun out and caught Luna Lovegood as the two began to dance together, they moved amazingly well_. Slowly out of line And drifting closer in your sights So play it out I'm wide awake It's a scene about me There's something in your way And now someone is gonna pay And if you can't get what you want Well it's all because of me!_

A few kids who were not in the mood to party came down to yell at the others but could not enter the Pitch it seemed it was invite only. _Now dance, fucker, dance Man, I never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you!_

They went through hours of music until lunch then they closed down their makeshift dance club and as the students left Harry stayed behind to disable the spells around the Pitch. With a wave of his hand he wore the fitting clothes Draco had put him in and his dance clothes were gone, doing a cartwheel because he could he lay in the grass and breathed deep.

Walking over Tom sat down and poked Harry in the chest, "Nice dance club," getting blinked at he chuckled, "Whose idea was it?"

"Seamus he said we all needed some time to be kids and relieve a bit of stress," summoning coffee as he sat up he sipped it and yawned, "But dancing is so tiring."

"Nice songs who sings them?" Tom asked motioning the other two over, Severus practically had drag Lucius over to the teen.

"The Offspring sang most of them," Harry said before noticing Severus and Lucius he choked on his coffee as he began to laugh, getting Tom to smack his back he wiped his eyes, "Sorry but Draco kept saying he thought he saw his father under the bleachers I thought he was seeing things obviously I was wrong."

"Blond hair easy to spot," Tom said before asking, "Draco?"

"He hit me last time I called him Malfoy, and he must have learned how to hit from Hermione because that hurt so he is forever to be called Draco or if I want to annoy him which I will I'll call him Dray in the whiny voice that makes him squeak," Harry said before tilting his head, "So no qualms about the impromptu dance party?"

"No, but why did you only let certain people in?" Severus asked as he leaned against a goal post.

"Oh Heh yeah that was a game really, thus who are in the rebellion or thinking of joining it were unable to hear the music and join us," Harry said shrugging and looking down, "Pansy has a list of students that were here so you know they won't rebel."

"That is a genius idea," Lucius said for once speaking which made Harry smile at him which did not help him any, "Gotta go," turning on heel he left the Pitch followed by Severus who was growling at him.

"Okay…he still hates me," Harry said shrugging before glancing at Tom's smirk, "What?" not getting an answer he was dragged back to the school.


	9. Moving In

Happy Birthday Siblings-Curse (Mae) this is for you, oh and lots of virtual chocolate! (Sorry Mike)

Chapter Nine: Moving In

Once in the school after the dance party Harry sat with Tom enjoying coffee and listening while Severus and Lucius tried to convince Tom that Harry was at risk. Severus thought Harry was the risk and Lucius thought the teen was going to be hurt if the other students found out he was not a hero any more. Harry sipped his coffee taking in all the ponts, he still wore his dance clothes and was actually starting to get annoyed that the two were talking about him as if he was not in the room.

"If the students who are thinking of rebelling put together the fact he started the dance and that none of them could get in then they might realize he is not on their side," Lucius said frustrated, he wanted Harry to be safe, "They could kill him and none of us would know who was responsible, since there are so many of them – I'm not even allowed to be alone because of my Deatheater status, he's your equal shouldn't he get more protection?"

"Oh please Lucius the brat is most likely just trying to make us think he is on our side so he can get close, learn our weaknesses and then take us all down!" Severus snapped lamming a fist on the desk, "He's just like his father!"

Twitching Harry threw his coffee cup at Snape and the man yelped as the hot coffee burned his chest and arms, "You stupid jerk, I am not my fathr, I do not torment my rivals, I do not believe I am above the rest of the world, and I do not believe I am a gift from God," getting blinked at because he was standing up and glaring he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opeing them and saying calmer, "Now if you would be so kind as to stop comparing me to a man who I never got a chance to know, let alone pick up his mannerisms, that would be greatly appreciated."

"See," Lucius said smirking, yet Harry suddenly turned to look at him eyes narrowed.

"And you, I do not need you playing hot and cold with me, either you want nothing to do with me or you want to keep me safe, you can't have both. Oh and by the way I don't need help and protection, if the other students turn on me I have my boys to abck me up," Harry said before sitting back down and summoning more coffee which he sipped, "I am never without protection, I'm not stupid."

"Well you are alone now, I mean without your boys," Tom pointed out which made Harry shake his head and grin, "You have a secret don't you?"

"Oh course," Harry said chuckling, sipping his coffee again a slight moan left him from the taste and he did not catch Lucius lick his lips, nor did he notice Tom grin, "I wouldn't have made it this far in life without my secrets."

After about ten minutes more of discussing random facts Tom escorted Harry back to Gryffindor tower, he wanted to talk with the teen, "Lucius did bring up a good point," he said which got a startled look, "If the rest of the tower were to turn on you then it would be four agains a hundred at least."

"What do you want then? Want me to go around with a babysitter?" Harry asked slightly annoyed that Tom was bringing it up as well, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Tom whispered before stopping him by grabbing his hand, "I worry about those in my Inner circle, it is only natural I worry about you my equal."

"I," Harry looked down and sighed, "What do you suggest then?"

"I want you to move out of the Tower and into mine and Lucius's chambers, we have a suite which has two extra rooms, you're more then welcome to have one," Tom said brushing his hand through Harry's hair, "Tell them I don't trust you or something, that I want you to be with in striking distance."

"I can't leave my boys," Harry said before getting turned and lead towards the Tower again, "Tom?"

"Bring one of the Guard boys with you, he can have the other room, this way Neville and the other Guard can keep you up to date on the Lion rumor mill," Tom said which earned him a smile, half an hour later he watched as Harry and Seamus moved into the suite he sahred with Lucius. The blond man was hiding in his room refusing to accept the fact Harry was so close now, and would be so close for much longer amounts of time.

"Hey Tom," Harry said turning and smiling, "While I work with you and Lucius we can meet here for scheduling, when I work with Snape I will most likely work on the scheduling during detentions," getting a nod he turned his wand on Seamus who ahd been about to sneak in his room, "No way in hell, stay to your own room, I am not playing teddy bear."


	10. Lazy Day

Chapter Ten: Lazy Day

Laying on the floor of the sitting room kicking his legs behind him Harry was reading a book, Seamus was asleep in an arm chair and Tom was grading papers spread out on the sofa. Lucius stepped from his room and gulped, the first thing he saw was Harry's bare back, the teen's shirt was on Seamus who had stolen it earlier and his eyes were drawn down the lean back. When he caught Tom smirking at him he disappeared abck into his room.

That night Lucius bolted up when he heard Harry throw Seamus from his room, looking out he saw Seamus upside down against a wall and Harry standing there both hands glowing a deadly green, "I am not a teddy bear and do not come in my room again or I will kill you," stepping back in his room the door closed and Seamus was left in the sitting room rubbing his head and backside.

"He warned you once," Tom said he had come out to investigate as well and found it amusing, "What is with you anyways?"

"HE use to allow us all to curl up with him," Seamus said standing and cracking his back, "But ever since Sirius…he only allows Nev in the start of the year because he needs the comfort," sighing he sat down on the sofa and saw Lucius going to Harry's door, "I wouldn't do that if-" but Lucius had knocked already.

Opening the door ready to snap at Seamus the dark haired teen froze and blinked, "Oh hello."

"Mind if I come in?" Lucius asked which made Tom smirk, when Harry actually stepped aside so he could come in Seamus sputtered. Once in the room he closed the door and turned to see Harry had already jumped on his bed and was sitting cross legged watching him, suddenly he realized he was no longer able to think right.

"Did you want something?" Harry asked getting blinked at he tilted his head, "Um…hello?"

"I…you…you sleep in your boxers?" Lucius asked unable to think of anything else.

"No," Harry said rolling his eyes, "I sleep naked, but it's not right to answer the door naked."

"N-naked? As in wearing nothing?" Lucius asked, getting a nod and a concerned look he gulped before shaking his head to get the idea of a drowsy and naked Harry crawling in his bed for a midnight cuddle out of mind, "Why do you not want your friend in here?"

"He's a pain," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Seems to think I don't mind waking up to him randomly curled around me, my teddy bear comment earlier was true, he turns me into a life sized teddy bear."

"Oh," Lucius said before shifting over to stand closer to the bed so he could better see Harry's face in the candlelight, "So…you throw him out how often?"

"Normally once a week," Harry said before asking, "Is there a reason you wanted in here? You never did answer me."

"I just…wanted to see if you were alright, that was quite a display of magic back there," Lucius said which made Harry smile at him, "You seem fine, I should go back to bed, night," and he left the room quickly before he did something stupid. Once in his own room he locked the door an fell to his bed before murmuring, "He is my sons age…and I'm married...twice his age…" he tried reasoning to the rational part of his mind why lusting after the teen was a bad idea.

The next morning was Saturday and he saw Harry sitting with Seamus going over their homework, Tom was reading a book while spread out on the sofa. The Dark Lord had pretty much claimed the sofa as his own, Harry seemed partial to the floor and Seamus was comfortable where ever. Sitting in the arm chair Lucius started going through the homework of dunderhead third years.

"I can help with that," Harry said glancing at him, "I am suppose to be your apprentice."

"Oh good point," Lucius said handing Harry the reports from first year to fourth year he smirked, "You can deal with the children, I'll handle those who might be compeetant."

"Thanks," Harry rolled his eyes before starting in on the reports, a quill in hand he bagn correcting mistakes and grading papers. He was actually rather quick at it, by he time he made it through his reports Lucius still had three left. Rolling onto his back Harry kicked Seamus's hand away from the fireplace, "Moron fire, hot, no touchy!"

"Sorry," Seamus said cheeks tinting pink, "I stared at them again."

"You'll burn yourself one of these days," Harry said with a sigh before closing his eyes, "Seamus what are the other two up to?"

"Well Dean told me he was going to try out for Quittditch, better way to keep an eye on the students is if one of us is in the sky at each game. Not to mention locker room gossip," Seamus said which made Harry blink at him, "And Neville is trying to find a way into the rebellion, so we have a mole there."

"So in other words they are doing my dirty work so I can be lasy for the day, love it," Harry said closing his eyes, when Seamus went to say something he held up a hand, "Ssh, quiet day."

Tom chuckled as he looked at the teens, while Lucius was trying not to smirk at how when given the choice between going out and doing his own work or having his friends doing the work, he let his friends do it.


	11. Crucio

Chapter Eleven: Crucio

It was a week after he moved in and Harry sat in class reading a book when Tom brought Ron into the classroom, "Good morning class," Tom said sitting at the desk, "As many of you know Mr. Weasley here refused to follow the rules and harmed another student, well I decided instead of killing him I'd let you all practice some of the spells we've been learning on him."

Hermione gasped and bit her lip they had been taught nothing but Dark spells, ones that were meant for torture and she could see the color leaving some students faces. Yet when she looked to Harry to see what his plan was she saw his eyes were focused and calculating, just when she expected him to jump up and defend Ron he simply closed his book and sat back in his chair.

"Let's have a volunteer," Tom said, when no one raised their hands he saw Harry elbow Dean who murmured something and then realized that Harry had something going on and smirked, "Potter."

Glancing up Harry blinked before saying, "What?" he had his coffee in his hands now.

"Please demonstrate one of the curses we learned in class on or subject," Tom said wondering what the teen was going to do, if Harry did it the rebellion was likely to call him evil and if he did not then Tom would have to make an example of him and Tom did not want to do that.

Sipping his coffee Harry set the cup aside and frowned when he realized the cup was empty, "But I've never tried them, I could miss him completely."

"Then try a spell you know first and follow the magic line down to him," Tom said crossing his arms he would not let Harry back out of the task set before him, he had to know the teen could harm others, 'Well?"

"Hmm," Harry got something whispered in his ear by Dean and turned to whisper it back, suddenly Dean was whispering to Padma who was a gossip monger and she spread it quickly around the room. Standing up Harry tilted his head looking unsure for a minute before saying something under his breath and aiming directly at Ron who began to laugh before biting his lip and closing his eyes, "Crucio," and Ron screamed, holding the spell and staring at Ron now Harry looked shocked and actually held a very powerful Crucio for about five minutes before Dean took his wand away which broke the spell.

"Harry?" Dean said looking concerned, getting his friend to sit down he summoned him coffee and gave it to him.

After class Tom approached Harry who was still sitting, "Care to explain what that was in class?" he asked crossing his arms again.

"Hmm," Harry looked up at him before chuckling, "Dean spread a rumor that I was going to do as you asked simply because I could tell Ron had been tortured already and that if I didn't do as was asked then the rebellion would most likely be witness to my death at dinner."

"And the shock? The hesitations?" Tom asked feeling a bit better now that he knew what the whispers had been about.

"Oh an act, I wanted to see how long I could hold a Crucio up for, and the best way to do that was to act shock that it actually worked and completely freeze," Harry said before lifting his coffee up and breathing in the scent before drinking it down, "So when I act out of sorts at dinner don't mind it, I have to act like I could never do that again."

"You will," Tom said before chuckling, "At dinner I'm going to insist you show how to perform the spell on him again so the students can see it."

"I'll resist," Harry said before tilting his head, "Feel like using it on me a few times until I cave?" getting a nod he grinned, "See you at dinner," and he got up and walked from the room before turning at the door way and seeing Ron's bloodied form he rolled his eyes, "He's staining your floor with his blood," and left the room.

At dinner Harry looked shaken up and Hermione was trying to calm him down even though he kept pushing her hands away, Tom stood up halfway through dinner, "Today all of you practiced torture, and I must say only a few hold true talent…and only one student had enough power to do a successful Crucio."

"Uh oh," Harry said shifting down in his seat some.

"Harry Potter come up here," Tom said, when Harry slowly stood and walked up he summoned Ron and said, "Demonstrate the spell on him again."

"I…" Harry took a step away from Ron, "I can't do that again-"

"Crucio!" Tom hit Harry with the spell and the teen hit the ground in pain, stopping he asked, "Will you do it now?" getting a shake of the head he chuckled in a dark way, "Have it your way, Crucio!" and he held it longer this time.

"Just do it!" Hermione screamed at Harry when the spell ended, "Please!"

"Shut up," Harry said getting to his knees he shook his head, until a green light struck the ground beside him recognition froze him for a minute before he nodded, "Okay," standing up he turned his wand on Ron, and for a minute did nothing, "Crucio!" and watched as the teen shook and convulsed in front of him, dropping the spell he stepped back.

"Again," Tom said, he made Harry repeat it until the students were dead silent and the only noise was Ron screaming, "Good, you may sit down now."

The students all had a new respect for Harry he had denied them what they wanted and only gave in when he had no other choice, that night Seamus was rubbing Harry's shoulders which were bruising from him hitting the ground from the curses, "Good grief you did some serious damage."

"I'm fine," Harry said rolling his eyes, when Lucius and Tom saw Seamus trying to work out the kinks they chuckled, "Seam knock it off!"

"Fine but when you knot up tomorrow I'm not helping you out," Seamus said sitting back.

"I want to knot up," Harry said shaking his head, "The more pain I'm in the better, they can't g around thinking I was healed after that, it has to fade on its own or they will know something is up," he was flipping through a report on the rebellion while drinking a cup of coffee.

"You did good," Tom said moving he lay a hand to the teen's back, it was soothing to have the body heat on the aching muscles but would not take the pain away, "What you got there?"

"The rebellions ideas, most this crap wouldn't fool a third year Hufflepuff let alone you guys," Harry said with a sigh before relaxing back into Tom's touch. He did not catch Lucius's jealous glare, nor did he see Tom's satisfied smirk.


	12. Spar

Chapter Twelve: Spar

The following week went by with the rebellion cooling it while Harry was harmed; they were smart enough to know they needed him in good shape if they wanted even a chance to survive. So on Saturday while Seamus was out on a date, Lucius was overseeing a detention and Tom was holding a Meeting Harry was in their room with a fighting dummy in front of him. Lucius and Tom had met up at the Meeting and were discussing a new spell that seemed to work wonders on getting stains out of clothes when they heard music come from their rooms.

'_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon, something's happening, thing's changing soon. I've been pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack, and once I get out there no turning back! Watching the butterfly go towards the sun I wonder what I will become!_' at this point they slipped in to see Harry swing his leg up and kick the dummy in the head with force, then he jumped back doing a flip and connecting with the chin, '_Metamorphous, whatever this is, whatever I'm going through. Come on give me a kiss, come on I insist, I'll be something new a Metamorphous,_' and Harry kicked the dummy again in the chest region with enough force to push the dummy back about an inch.

Bring his fist up in a right hook and then three sharp jabs Harry jumped back and spun to kick the dummy twice, '_Things are different now, when I walk by you start to sweat and you don't know why, it gets me nervous but it makes me calm, to see life all around me moving on. Watching the butterfly go towards the sun I wonder what I will become!_' Harry stopped when he saw them and turned the song off and grabbed a towel to wipe at the sweat on his neck, he had been doing this for close to three hours.

"I um…how long have you two been there?" Harry asked he only wore a pair of sweat pants and was uncomfortable with the stares they were both aiming at him, "Guys?"

"A bit," Tom said walking over he sat on his couch, "Nice moves, where did you learn to fight?" he asked curiously, Lucius had taken up residence in his favorite armchair.

"At a local ring back in Surrey, my cousin use to go there until they threw him out…so I went," Harry said before shrinking the dummy and tossing it in his room where it immediately went in his trunk.

"Why did you not inform us you could do that?" Lucius asked subtly gazing at Harry who still wore no shirt; they could now see the lean muscle from training his body in Quittditch and apparently a sort of street fighting.

"It never got brought up," Harry shrugged before adding, "My boys can fight like that as well, I've trained them to be just as dangerous as me," then he headed towards the bathroom, "Gonna take a shower, you see Seamus tell him he has laps in the morning for skiving off a spar with me."

Seamus came in the room ten minutes later and instantly sat down relaxing back before noticing them both looking at him, "What?"

"Laps in the morning for ditching out on your fight," Tom said which made Seamus's jaw drop, "Now laps around what?"

"The forbidden forest," Harry said exiting wearing jeans and a muscle shirt, he normally had muscle shirts on under his robes since they were light weight and he could easily take off into a forest without his sleeves catching a branch and slowing him down, but they did not know that, "Ten, and that includes the spiders nest."

"But they try eating me!" Seamus said which made Harry tilt his head, "Yeah, yeah I know you don't care."

"So since you were out doing nothing of importance I am also making you go on a date with Ginny," Harry said sitting down and summoning his coffee to his hand, "I have no idea what it is but she is keeping a secret from me about the rebellion, so you will seduce it from her if need be,"

Seamus began sulking and Tom smirked when he realized Harry kept his boys in line quite well, Lucius was the one who finally seemed to have a back bone because he turned to Harry and asked, "Want to go on a walk with me?" getting blinked at then a nod he offered the teen a hand and helped him up, they left the rooms. A few halls down he asked, "Why do you make them fight?"

"To survive," Harry said easily, they were no longer touching so his hands were crossed behind his back, "I want them safe, don't you agree it's a good idea to have those you care about ready to take on the world?"

"Maybe I should get you to train Draco," Lucius said before Harry chuckled, "Something funny?" they were almost outside and when Harry stopped he did as well, in ten seconds flat Harry had him pinned to the wall opposite them a wand drawn to his throat and his hands pinned and legs pinned, the teen really could move.

"I'd end up hurting him," Harry said before hearing a squeak, turning he saw a girl staring at them, "Please go back to your common room and tell no one what you've seen," getting a nod he watched her run away and then he felt Lucius's hand slip away and twist so his wand was pointed up and then a knee collided with his gut off balancing him and he was pinned chest to wall with the blonds wand on him.

"My Father thought the same way you do, except it wasn't about people he cared about just those who could defend him," Lucius said before Harry's leg twisted and hooked behind his knee and he was forced away about four inches and then Harry's elbow came down into his gut and the teen twisted out of his grip, "Not bad."

"Thanks," Harry said slightly flushed, that had been exhilarating to him, "Why not train him yourself?"

"I don't want to be like my father," Lucius said leading Harry outside, "He would beat the hell out of me and then tell me to get stronger, I fear doing the same."

"Hey," Harry said, when Lucius turned towards him he threw a punch and the blond blocked, "You would not do that, I just attacked you and you haven't beaten me to a pulp."

"You're not my son, I don't want to know what would happen should I try," Lucius said before catching Harry's leg as the teen tried kicking him, that gave Harry the leverage to swing his body up and kick him upside the head. Falling back he dragged Harry down and they ended up in the grass with Harry on top of him, "You have nice calves."

"Thanks," Harry said sitting up and dabbing at a cut on Lucius's forehead with the bottom of his shirt, "I hurt you."

"Here," Lucius went through the wand motion of a simple healing spell and then told Harry the spell and the teen did it right, "See you still have much to learn."

"I know I do," Harry laughed before getting up and helping Lucius up to continue their walk.


	13. Grading Death Threats

Chapter Thirteen: Grading Death Threats

Sitting in the rebellion Meeting Harry kept dabbing at a cut on Seamus forehead, "I told you to stay in your room," he had been rearranging the sitting room with Tom and Seamus kept getting in the way, so he had told him to stay put, "If you had not come you again then you would not be bleeding," Hermione watched as he pulled out his wand and did a quick healing spell.

"When did you learn that?" Hermione asked, she did not even know any of the healing spells since those books had been locked away.

"They have a library in their rooms, I went through a book to find something to try and help Ron," Harry lied easily, "They keep him their sometimes, and when I can I try and help him," he set his wand down as if remembering he had used it to hurt Ron before sighing and looking up, "Okay now what has been going on this last week?"

"A first year reported back to me that you were seen pinning Lucius Malfoy to a wall," Ernie Macmillan reported before glancing at Harry, "Is this true?" Harry nodded.

"Harry what is with you and that bastard?" Ginny asked crossing her arms, "You seem to be around him a lot."

"He is the one who is suppose to keep an eye on me," Harry said moving the chess piece in front of him, he was playing against Hermione and using a muggle set, "Since I knocked him out before they are keeping a tight leash on me, that's why they didn't kill Ron and insisted we all hurt him."

"So his torture is actually meant for you," Hermione said blinking in shock, getting a nod she frowned, "So since they know he is your best friend they decided that you being forced to torture him would hurt you enough as a punishment for stunning Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Harry said putting her in checkmate.

"Why haven't they just killed you?" ask Ernie as he watched them put the game away.

"He holds too much power," Seamus said nosing around in the snacks, "Want to find a way to control him, which is why me, Dean and Neville have been with him more so then everyone else. If he starts to lose it and agree with them he asked us to kill him."

"Is that why you were pushing us away?" Hermione asked tears in her eyes as she thought of all the bad comments she made about Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said shrugging, "You wouldn't be able to kill me if it's needed, they can," then he sighed and stood up as he checked the time, "Well damn I'm late."

"Oh," Seamus grabbed his hand, "We need to hurry or they'll Crucio you again," and dragged him off, spinning into the room with Harry he laughed and fell over, "Did you get it?"

"Yep," Harry said grinning, pulling a file out he helped Seamus up and handed the file to Tom who was blinking at them, "A list of all the outside help the rebellion had collected," which made a smirk come to Tom and Lucius's faces.

"You are coming with me," Tom said taking Harry's hand he lead the teen away, he knew Lucius had a thing for Harry and had to admit so did he. They had discussed it and were willing to share the teen's attention, "You need a break," stepping into his office he saw Harry's eyes go wide, he had an espresso machine on his desk, "Want a drink?"

"Yes," Harry said practically bouncing, when he was handed a cup he sipped it and closed his eyes, "I so love you right now," sitting down he sipped his coffee and did not catch Tom's smirk, after about three cups he was going over papers for Lucius's class and was not even concerned with Tom's strong hands working away the tension of his shoulders, "Hey he got another death threat, this one's not signed either."

"How many does that make?" Tom asked stilling his hands and leaning down to glance at the letter.

"Six," Harry sighed before rolling onto his back so he could look up at Tom who hovered over him, "You guys need to do something to win over the student body, most of them are not in the rebellion now but their numbers keep rising."

"Any ideas?" Tom asked brushing a few strands of hair from Harry's face, getting a nod he asked, "And what might they be?"

"You could throw a dance, a party of sorts to allow the students to relax, have them do something they will hate to do then say something along the lines of," Harry paused and said in a clear voice, "We know you are all a bit young to be doing what we have been trying to pressure you to do, it is not the place of students to be fighters for a war and so we have set up a party for you to enjoy this weekend."

"Hmm," Tom gazed at Harry and chuckled, "That might just work, before standing straight up and helping Harry up, "Any idea on a band to get?"

"Weird Sisters," Harry said grinning, "Or the Hopping Hop Goblins," getting another cup of coffee he spun in a circle before sitting down again and chuckling, "How do I grade Death threats?"


	14. Date Number One

Chapter 14: Date Number One

Lucius watched as Harry and his friends sat in class doing a project, he had told them to split into groups and form their own political circles. A Lord, an Advisor, a Merchant and a Peasant. They were to write out how they would deal with the community and how to act in such a way to benefit their roles, to rise in ranks if at all possible, and the Lord had to approve the rising and have reason for doing so. It was obvious who they had made the Lord, and Merchant but the Advisor and Peasant were not as certain. Harry was the Lord, Neville the Merchant, and then it became obvious that Seamus would be the Lord's Advisor while Dean was the peasant who worked for the Merchant.

The teens had divided their real life roles and made them fit the assignment, and he watched them at dinner as well. The assignment was to go on for the next week to see how far the Peasant could reach and how fair the Lord could be. Harry acted annoyed at the whole teasing thing his friends were doing with calling him, My Lord, Hermione was snapping at them telling them it was just an assignment and to stop teasing him.

In the suite that Harry shared with the two men he settled on the floor with his Animagus book in front of him, he was suppose to ace the transformation by the end of the year and he had not even started trying yet. Seamus was snoozing in his room, so when Tom came in with Lucius the two saw Harry biting his lip and concentrating. He seemed to be meditating, "Harry?" Lucius said causing Harry to scream and jump backwards, standing up he stumbled and fell over the back of the couch to land upside down on the couch with a squeak.

"Harry!" Tom and Lucius darted over to see the teen, before they could help it they began laughing he looked comical with the way he landed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Harry said as he straightened himself out some before tinting pink, "And stop laughing!"

"S-sorry," Lucius said covering his mouth to calm his laughter he took a breath and said, "For someone so graceful in a fight you certainly are clumsy when spooked," getting glared at he saw the teens cheeks darken into a deeper pink, "Now that blush is just too cute."

"I think you could commit murder and blush to get out of it," Tom said trying not to laugh, "It makes you seem so young and innocent."

"I am young you moron," Harry said crossing his arms, before losing all his anger as he smiled some, "Now if you don't mind I have homework to do," he settled back in front of his book and tried picking up his meditation again but he could feel the stares and ignored them before trying to focus only on his animal within.

About half an hour later he sighed in defeat, "Is there some reason I am being stared at?" he asked looking at them; he would get nowhere with them gazing at him.

"Dinner is in half an hour," Tom said before Lucius got the chance to speak, "I'd like to show you this little restaurant I know in Spain," getting blinked at he shrugged, "I would also like to get you away from the school for a bit, you seem tense, you've even stopped drinking coffee as much and it worries me some."

"So you want to take me to dinner?" Harry asked blinking at him, getting as nod he shrugged, "Eh why not, do I need to change or is this fine?"

"You may want to put on a shirt," Tom said which made Harry glance down; he had taken his shirt off because he was only trying to change his upper half.

"Oh yeah," Harry said laughing before going into his bedroom for a shirt, when he came out he was pulling on a light grey T-shirt he rapped his knuckles against Seamus's door, "Hey dipstick," getting a sleepy head to pop out he said, "Going to Spain for dinner, tell Nev he's in charge and if the school is in shambles when I get back I'm skinning all of you," getting a nod he turned to Tom who nodded his head for him to follow.

Once in the hallway Harry asked, "So why are we going to dinner in Spain really?" he knew the man always had ulterior motives.

Taking the teen's hand and leading him up to a tower they could apparate from Tom explained, "Besides getting you to relax and take a break it will also freak out the students if we're missing at the same time, they may think we've decided to battle it out," getting a laugh he dropped the wards for a second and apparated with the teen to a transit point before apparating them to a place near the restaurant where they walked from there, "Order anything you like, my treat."

"Why of course it's your treat, if not this would be a bad date," Harry said with a chuckle he was making a joke, half way through their meal he chuckled lightly, "How bad do you think the panic is back at the school?"

"Bad enough that I think you should refuse to talk about your disappearance," Tom said smirking some, he enjoyed the idea that Lucius was most likely freaking out since Harry was with him and not the blond. He laughed suddenly, "Maybe even flinch a little around others-"

"Are you trying to convince them I was tortured or something?" Harry asked getting a nod he grinned and said, "Well if this is how you plan to torture me I must say I have no complaints," he dove into the dessert with Tom both enjoying the mild conversation and the light banter between them.


	15. Finer Things

Chapter 15: Finer Things

The rebellion was curious as to where Harry could be, when the Dark Lord did not show up for dinner either, it was Hermione and Ginny who both shared startled looks. They feared he had been found out as a rebel or turned into a Deatheater, so they elbowed Seamus who was most likely to know. "Where are they?" Hermione asked eyes frightened.

Seamus had this look to him that was almost unreadable and he said, "They left," getting blinked at he pushed his mashed potatoes around on his plate, "I don't know why, Harry just said he was leaving me in charge during his absence," he was trying not to laugh and was pulling it off well.

News of Harry missing soon became common knowledge and a hushed whisper was buzzing the great Hall people speculating about what Harry was doing. A small girl of about fourteen was gazing at Lucius with a confused look, she had seen them fighting, she bit her lip and turned to whisper to a friend, "I saw him fighting with Malfoy, the older one, had him pinned to a wall…think this has anything to do with it?" and soon rumors were spread around the Hall.

Lucius was trying to not laugh as well since the way Seamus was acting added to the whole effect he smirked as he saw the way the students seemed to be panicking. After dinner he settled on the couch and asked Seamus who came in, "What is the tally?"

"About thirty percent think Harry's already dead," Seamus said looking at his notes, "Twenty think he'll end up victorious, ten percent think Harry is getting marked, fifteen percent think they are discussing ways to take over the world, and about five percent think they are having wild crazy hate sex in an empty classroom-" yet when he said that he saw Lucius pale and blinked before asking in concern, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Lucius said getting a hold of himself, '_This is not a date, Tom did not beat me to taking him on a date, it's just a…dinner…in Spain – who am I kidding it's a date, I've lost he'll never be mine now!_' he thought stressing himself out. Then he stopped and looked straight ahead a thought occurring to him, '_Wait a minute I am a Malfoy not a mouse, Malfoy's always get what they want! So he got the first date, I'll get the first kiss!_' he smirked and looked at Seamus who was blinking at him rapidly as if he was a weird creature never before seen, "That is only eighty percent, what do the other twenty think?"

"Well according to my notes they think that the two had things to do that do not involve each other and it is a coincidence," Seamus said before asking, "Are you sure you're alright? You went really pale, then seemed angry, then depressed, then almost joyful."

"I'm fine," Lucius said sitting down and pulling attack of papers to him, he could smell the faint smell of coffee coming from Tom's room and grew curious. Setting the papers aside he peeked in the room and saw Harry and Tom sitting on the man's bed drinking coffee and going over some papers, "How was dinner?"

Looking up Harry smiled, "Was great, going o France Friday," he sipped his coffee feeling at ease, they had discussed everything one could possibly think of and he had been able to explain he feared his friends getting hurt because of his betrayal, luckily Tom had convinced him that his friends would be protected just as he would be.

"He needs a finer palate, gave him a bit of wine and he decided against it for coffee," Tom said eyes gloating away that he had already gotten a date with Harry and had another one planned out, "And we'll be stopping by an art museum and this little jazz club I know."

"Oh, sounds like fun," Lucius said before smiling some at Harry, "Since he seems intent on you getting more cultured would you like to visit Saint Paul's Cathedral with me tomorrow afternoon? We can also stop by some other sights if you like."

"Of wow, thanks that sounds like fun," Harry said excited, he had never gotten the chance to visit the places that made London such a beautiful city, "Could we go to the Tower of London as well?" getting a nod he smiled brightly, "Sweet!"

"Well if he's showing you around London then we'll have to make day out of Paris," Tom said pouring some more coffee into the teen's cup. Smirking at Lucius to let him know it was game on, they would share the teens attention and when it came down to it Harry could choose who to be with unless he choose to be with them both. They were willing to share after all.


	16. Questioned, Kissed, and Kissed?

Chapter 16: Questioned, Kissed and Kissed?

The next day Harry showed up at breakfast and was humming some, he had a new obsession thanks to Tom Columbian coffee. Sipping it he licked his lips and looked up when Hermione sat next to him eyes demanding, "Good morning Mione, sleep well?" he asked before sipping his coffee again, he would be leaving around eleven with Lucius for London.

"Not so well, I was concerned about you, where were you yesterday?" Hermione asked calmly if he had turned she had a vial of poison which she was willing to slip in his drink.

"Hmm, I'm actually sure," Harry said tapping his nails on the table, "It was really dark but smelled nice," when Seamus sat down and grinned at him he blinked, "What is it?"

"So people believe you were having crazy hate sex-" Seamus started and Harry choked on his coffee, smacking his back he asked, "Are you alright?"

"That is what people thought I was doing yesterday?" Harry asked blinking at Seamus, getting a nod he tilted his head, "Well if I was then damn my memory sucks, but as far as I know I was simply being stared at for hours on end," that made Seamus and Dean break out laughing while Neville sat down and asked with his eyes a question, "I'm alright Nev promise."

"So what was the point?" Hermione asked carefully, she knew that people were waiting for her to tell them whether or not Harry was a threat.

"I'm not sure, trying to break me or something?" Harry said shrugging before sipping his coffee, "Wanted to make me feel frightened or something, how am I suppose to know I didn't ask why I was being stared at."

"And are you really going back to that dark room today?" Seamus asked getting a nod he chuckled, "So what no complaints?"

"They feed me and give me coffee while murmuring to themselves, I'm good with that," Harry said rolling his eyes before seeing Hermione blinking at him, "What?"

"You're willing to be in the same room as that man alone?" Hermione asked voice low.

"Um…yeah," Harry said before blinking, "Odd isn't it," then he sipped his coffee again and glanced a Seamus, "If I come back tonight and seem even odder I want you to knock some sense into my thick skull deal?" getting a nod he turned and smiled at Hermione, "See every things handled."

Lucius waited until exactly eleven before walking down and saying, "Mr. Potter come with me," and he lead the teen off, Harry acted a bit confused but he knew already what he teen was allowing everyone to believe and once they were to an appration point he smirked lightly, "Ready?'

"Yeah," Harry smiled as he was pulled close and they apparated away to London.

While they were away Seamus, Dean and Neville sat in the sitting room with Tom and Severus, the two adults were grading papers while the students were doing homework. "I bet he gets Harry drunk," Neville said which made Seamus roll his eyes, "What it's Lucius Malfoy, he's known for his love of wine and Harry is a light weight."

"He refused wine last night, sipped it but went right to coffee," Tom said which made Dean and Neville glance at him in confusion, "What?"

"What did you two do last night?" Neville asked carefully, he had not been informed.

"Went to dinner, came back her and spent time in my room drinking coffee and discussing work," Tom said easily before sipping his own cup of coffee, Harry had gotten him addicted to the taste of coffee and he could not help but like a cup or two a day.

When Harry did come back he was laughing and Lucius was helping him into the suite, Harry's friends were already gone since it was after curfew but Tom and Severus were still there. Spotting them Harry grinned some, "Hey did you know the Tower of London is haunted?" Harry asked getting two nods he turned back to Lucius, "Thanks for taking me out today was great," getting a nod he turned and started towards his room before pausing at the door, "Seamus you in there?"

Popping his head out Seamus grinned, "Yes."

"Good," Harry said and walked right in humming softly to himself again.

Five minutes later they all heard Seamus scream, "He did what!" and Seamus went to the door and glared at Lucius, "You son of a-" yet Harry grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him back in to the room before he could say anything else.

"What was that about?" Severus asked blinking at the door.

"I kissed Harry and he must have told Seamus," Lucius said before saying, "Well it's been a long night, good night guys," and he went in his room. Leaving behind a pale Severus and a slightly annoyed Tom, he closed his eyes and thought back to how he ended up getting a kiss from the teen. It had been an accident really, he had meant to kiss Harry later in their night but the teen had stumbled on the tower stairs and he caught him. Those brilliant green eyes had looked up and he smiled brightly and thanked him but then a small girl ran past knocking them closer and their lips had touched, Lucius could not pass up the chance and had kissed him before chuckling at his dumbfounded face.

Harry was thinking about the kiss as well, he was a bit annoyed that the man had kissed him and then made a joke about how he could not pass up a golden opportunity to see if he tasted like coffee. However, he could not stay angry at the man since his lips still tingled from the accidental kiss, after calming Seamus down and getting his word not to say or do anything about it he was left alone. Curling into bed he decided to ignore the kiss and act as if it had not affected him, yet when a knock hit his door he got up and answered only to have Tom draw him close and kiss him.

"Good night," Tom said before going to his own room, he would not let Lucius have one up on him.


	17. Friends Maybe Not

Chapter Seventeen: Friends...Maybe Not

The next morning Harry came from his room and froze as he saw Tom and Lucius, when Seamus stumbled from the room and tripped over his own bag to roll across the floor it broke Harry's thought process. Those green eyes watched his friend roll across the room and it the wall with an audible thud, "Seamus you…are an idiot," he sighed before going to sit at his spot again, he was just going to ignore the fact they had kissed him the day before since it was all a bit weird.

"Hey Boss we going to have a study session today?" Seamus asked as he straightened himself out even though he did not notice his hair was a messy from the impact, getting a nod he smiled brightly and clapped his hands a few times excited for Harry's help, "Here?"

"No not here you dunce, if the Rebellion sees anyone but us come in here they'll get even more jumpy," Harry said with a yawn and stretch as he dropped forward as if asleep, he had been plagued with dreams of the kisses and it kept waking him up blushing bright red and unable to stop thinking about the two men. Rolling onto his back he reached up as Seamus was walking past him and pulled his friend onto the floor next to him earning a squeak and a thud as Seamus made impact, "We'll meet in the old Charms room for today, now stay here and be my pillow," and he dropped his head to Seamus's chest yawning some more.

Sighing Seamus very calmly petted his friends head as he slept having a feeling as to why he was so tired, he stayed asleep for almost an hour before Seamus also fell asleep. When he woke up a note was on his chest and Harry was gone as were the other two, '_Took him shopping study session moved to six p.m. make up a brilliant excuse. TDL&LM_' read the note which made the Irish man sigh and rub his face since he had to think up a new lie to tell their friends and the rebellion if asked where Harry was again.

Meanwhile Harry was walking with the two men as they lead him around a small shopping district in Greece, he was sipping a cup of coffee which had been their lure to getting to him agree to the outing as he walked with them. Both men seemed to be keeping a close eye him and whenever he would notice something he liked the two would ask him if he wanted whatever it was. Blinking as they took him to a beach he blinked some, "Um…guys?" it was a nude beach and quite crowded with mostly men.

"You were talking about wanting to go swimming not even ten minutes ago," Lucius commented as he smiled at the teen as if this was a completely innocent idea on part of the other two, "This is the closest beach."

"I…don't know," Harry murmured eyeing one really large, hairy man scratching himself in disgust, "It's really…crowded."

"Hmm," Tom took his hand liking the smooth hand in his own, "Then we'll find another beach with less people," and he started walking away, Lucius took up Harry's other side and other hand not willing to let Tom have an upper hand.

"Did either of you get teachers to cover your classes today?" Harry asked which made them let go of his hands and swear some, when they apparated out he gave a chuckle and headed back to the beach. When he lay out naked to get a nice tan he tanned his front first then rolled onto his back and was enjoying the sun when two shadows fell over him, peeking up he saw the two, "Hello," was all he said before sipping the coffee he had, six or seven empty cups were in front of him

"We got others to work for us today, and got you excused from the classes," Tom said before asking as he tried to keep his eyes from locking on the teen's arse, "I thought you said the beach was too crowded?"

"Well after I realized barely any of them spoke English I felt fine laying out since they can't converse with me," Harry chuckled before laying his head back down hand gripping the cup as he relaxed under the warm sun, "It's actually quite nice."

"How long have you been here?" Lucius asked noticing the teen's skin was slightly tanned already; they had been gone only two hours before realizing they left him in Greece by himself when he did not speak Greek.

"Awhile," standing Harry wrapped his towel around himself and smiled some, "I'm starving, wanna get lunch?"

Sighing the two nodded and watched as Harry disappeared into a shower house to get the sand off his body and came out dressed again. They had only gotten to gaze at his perfectly round apple bottom but he had covered himself up before they saw anything else. They lead him to a small café for lunch and Lucius ordered for him since he did not speak Greek, lunch was pleasant until Harry asked something which changed everything.

"Why are you two doing this?" Harry asked which startled them some, getting blinked at he sighed, "Why are you taking me traveling around and well buying me stuff?"

"Can we not just spend time with you?" Tom asked carefully, neither wanted him to know what they were trying to do with him.

"Besides we know if we treat you so much better than the Light ever did you'll not leave us," Lucius added which was the truth, they knew if they showed Harry everything they could give him he would not leave them. They simply left out the part where this was also part of a seduction process, since they did not want to scare him off.

"Oh," Harry murmured before taking a bite of his sandwich, he had thought they were trying to be his friends or something, "I understand," after lunch he asked, "Can we go back I'm already behind in my classes."

"You'll not fail, after all we control the school if you want we can simply give you a perfect score for the year," Tom offered before getting a look that shocked him the teen was angry.

"No, I do not want fake grades. It means nothing if I can't get the grades myself!" Harry snapped before calming himself some, "Please can we go back?"

"Alright," they murmured in confusion before taking him back to the school, both men watched as Harry went in his room, changed for school and ran off for the last few classes.


	18. Rebellious Roommates

Chapter Eighteen: Rebellious Roommates

Harry's friends watched him come to class and he seemed angry, his magic was practically flickering as he thought about those two idiots he had felt as if they were being kind to him because either they wanted to be his friend or they just wanted him. Now he knew they were just giving him whatever he desired to keep him in their pocket, at dinner he narrowed his eyes as he ate his annoyance growing since he could feel them watching him. Seamus, Dean and Neville were fidgeting as dinner went on while the Rebellion was excited since it seemed like Harry had broken through whatever spells they had placed on him and was pissed off.

As soon as he was done eating Harry left motioning his friends to follow, Tom and Lucius followed as well but only to watch. The dark haired green eyed hellion seemed to calm down as his friends began asking for help for their studies, drinking coffee and sighing as he went through and explained the essays they had for Potions, "Guys Wolfsbane is in more than the Wolfsbane potion," he said since they had to write twelve inches on the ingredient.

"Like what?" Seamus asked taking notes.

"Well the Wideye Potion also known as the Awakening potion for one," Harry said sitting on the floor and thinking as he tried to remember others, "Also Wiggenwald, now here's something to think on guys. If you get it wrong I'll practice my spell work on you," all three gulped, "What is the difference between Aconite and Wolfsbane? Also why would Wormwood be useful for this essay?"

"Um…their complimentary ingredients?" Seamus asked before Harry flicked his wand and Seamus yelped as he was flung across the room.

"Wrong, next," Harry turned to the other two we=ho were whispering back and forth as they discussed the questions.

"All three are the same thing," Neville ventured which made Harry smile, "So are you going to explain why you're in a bad mood?"

"Talk, dark and insane plus tall, blond and rich took him shopping before his temper came forth I blame them," Seamus said as he came over rubbing his sore rear, "What did they do?"

"Nothing guys," their fearless leader dropped to lean on his elbows, "I finished this essay three days ago…it is due tomorrow you know," and all three squeaked and went to quickly writing. He was unaware of the two lurking in the shadows watching him, after the essays were done and he made sure they were legible he was handed coffee by Dean and Neville gave him a pointed look.

"Tell us what they did," Neville said sitting in front of him, "Well?"

Sighing and looking down at the coffee Harry swirled it some before admitting, "I misjudged my position with the idiots," sipping the coffee he sat back some and explained, "They have been well…nice to me haven't they?" that got two nods and Seamus to break out in a smile, "Well I asked them why today… this wasn't them being nice to be nice, or to be my friends they wanted to make the Light look bad and…it's all been one giant bloody bribe!"

"A bribe…the kiss was a bribe?" Seamus asked eyes wide before frowning suddenly, "Why can't they bribe me!"

"Two questions," Neville said softly getting glanced at he turned to Harry, "Who kissed you?"

"Well um…both of them," Harry admitted which made Seamus blink and pout.

"Okay three questions not two," Neville corrected before asking Seamus, "You want them to kiss you?"

"Hello they are both hot-" Seamus said before Dean hit him in the head, "Ow."

"Professors idiot!" Dean said before crossing his arms.

"Final question," Neville said leaning towards Harry some a devious look in his eyes, "Who kisses better?"

"I…what?" Harry was tinted pink now, "I don't know they were both…well quick, an accident and a goodnight kiss…" all three were focused on him, "Guys!" and they huffed and leaned away, "This is a study session not a sexual education class Dean finish your Charms work, Seamus your nowhere close to being an Animagus yet so practice! And Neville come with me," and he stood and walked away with the normally shy boy.

Unaware that he was leading his friend closer to the other two Harry stopped only about five feet from their hiding place and sat on the ground again which made Neville sit down as well, "The Rebellion was excited today I could tell that much…am I truly that frightening?" getting a nod he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright well at least one good thing came from the idiots pissing me off, well Seamus is annoying me some so he'll go back to the dorms and you'll come stay with me alright?"

"You need me there to keep your temper in check so you don't pull a rebellion of your own and murder them in their sleep," Neville summarized, getting a nod he hugged his friend, "I'll kick him out for you, now this has gotten you down so…go jogging it calms your mind and I'll play fearless leader until you return."

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Harry asked batting his lashes at his friend, getting hit in the arm he laughed and stood up before saying, "Boys Neville is in charge should you rebel or become mutinous against him I will beat the crap out of both of you!" getting two nods he left feeling a bit lighter now that he had talked some of it over with Neville.

As he made his way down to the lake he did not notice the two following him until he was already outside, and he only noticed then because they tried getting in front of him and Harry spotted their shadows in the moonlight. Spinning he saw them and crossed his arms as they froze at being caught, "Lucius explain," Tom said pushing the man forward, they were pretty much facing a loaded gun and he would rather the blond get shot first.

"We um…we weren't trying to bribe you," Lucius said which made Harry raise an eyebrow, "Can we talk in a civil manner?"

"How about…piss off!" Harry went to hit Lucius but the blond caught his arm and twisted up, so he swung out with his legs tripping them both as he hit the ground Lucius fell on him and he flipped the man off and went to slam him in the face but Tom grabbed his other arm, "Uh!' getting pulled up and Tom to try and hold him still he elbowed him with his other arm which dragged Lucius closer, twisting they all stumbled and went down hard, "Get off me!"


	19. Cheating

Chapter Nineteen: Cheating

Pinning his arms down while straddling his waist Tom was thankful Lucius was with him finally since the teen kept trying to buck him off. The blond was helping by keeping Harry's legs pinned so he was stuck to the ground and could just barely move the two men, "Stop fighting!" Tom snapped trying to keep Harry still, the teen got a wrist free and hit him in the jaw hard enough to snap his head back some, "Harry James Potter stop this right now!"

That made Harry freeze not use to people using his full name on him it sounded weird, so Lucius decided to say, "Harry please just let's talk," getting Harry's one leg to buck hard it got him in the groin and he groaned in pain before falling off his legs which gave Harry enough slack to roll him and Tom a few times trying to shake the man lose from his grip as well.

When he came to his senses again Lucius noticed Tom was having difficulty holding Harry still, they were getting muddy since they had managed to roll quite close to the lake and Harry's hair was actually in the water some. Running down to them he pulled Harry's legs up and flipped him onto his stomach sine Tom had been kicked off. Dropping down he twisted Harry's arm behind his back and Tom pulled the teen away from the water also pulling Lucius and they finally managed to get Harry to stay still.

Both men caught their breaths from the fight with Harry and when Lucius looked over his shoulder at Tom who was holding Harry's legs down he saw the man had a split lip and a rapidly bruising eyebrow and he smirked some, "You really are a scrapper," he said to Harry who glared at him as best he could, "Our last fight wasn't this violent."

"I wasn't trying to get away from you then," Harry gasped since he was out of breath as well, "I won't run away I promise," he tried he could see both of them give him looks mainly saying they were not that stupid, "Can I at least be on my back?"

"Not just yet," Tom said before licking his split lip some, "You started the fight."

"Only because you're both jackasses," Harry said rolling his eyes some which they could not see since he had stopped looking over his shoulder.

"Oh my…" a voice said and all three turned to see Ginny who fainted in shock.

"Be a good boy while I call Severus to get her," Tom said and used Lucius's mark to call Severus down, once the man was with them he said, "Take the girl to the Infirmary."

"I guess I'm supposed to ignore the fact all three of you are bloodied up and your pinning Potter to the ground?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as he levitated the girl up onto a summoned stretcher.

"It's a sexual thing," Lucius said and the man made a face and left before chuckling, "I can't believe that worked."

"If this were a sexual thing I would not be this pissed off," Harry said before taking their relaxed positions and using it against them, kicking up he got Tom in the gut and twisted under Lucius and went to throw the man off but Lucius dropped his weight down and locked legs with him so Harry could only roll once and try and break free while on top but Tom made that difficult by wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him still from his struggling, "This is cheating!"

"Harry how many times do I have to tell you we cheat it's one of the ways we get ahead," Tom said arms tight since it kept Harry still, "I have to admit I've not gotten in a physical altercation in a long time, and that ended with me killing the guy."

"I'm too cute to kill," Harry said cheekily not realizing both men agreed completely with him, "You want to talk so go ahead."

"Inside," Lucius said since he could see the rain clouds, "We'll get soaked if out here much longer."

"I know that school like the back of my hand do you really want to risk me getting loose in there?" Harry asked which made the blond sigh in defeat, "Just tell me whatever it is?"

"Alright let's see," Lucius said as he thought a second he looked at Harry and said, "My comment about treating you better than the Light was not meant to seem like a bribe I was trying to make a joke."

"Your sense of humor sucks," Harry said shifting his hips a little since his body was getting sore from the fight, he did not even notice by shifting he had caused a jolt of pleasure to shot through the blond.

"He just meant that the Light are useless not treating you the way you deserve to be treated," Tom finished for Lucius since he could see a slight darkening in those grey blue eyes, "We have been taking you out a lot lately because one it causes the students to panic, two it gets you to relax and three we enjoy your company."

"It's more than just the fact your brilliant and fun to be with," Lucius commented once he got his wits about him, "Being with you away from the war and all the rebellions its freeing."

"We feel young again," Tom finished and the relaxing of Harry's body let them know he was starting to believe them, "If we let go you'll not run away?"

"I'll stay," Harry said softly, getting Tom to let go of him and Lucius to unlock his legs and let go of his wrists and got off the man and offered him a hand up, "You two are idiots…" was all he said before smiling some, "Let's get some coffee," he grabbed their hands and started for the school and they smiled as well knowing he was calm again.


	20. Fat Chance

Chapter Twenty: Fat Chance

In their suite the two men watched as Neville and Dean both moved in which was not what Harry had discussed with Neville. Harry blinked as well, shrugged and went to get an espresso from the machine Tom had and as he saw all his friends he asked, "What's up?"

"Well we saw Ginny coming by she was panicked looking," Neville explained calmly as he moved to sit next to Harry who handed him an espresso, "Dean questioned her found out about your fight…which might I add you all look like shit."

"Thanks," Harry chuckled a happy look crossing his face, "They would look better but I was a bit…"

"Pissed," Seamus chuckled as he dropped next to him as well which left Dean who shrugged and lay in front of the other three content to just be with his friends, "I bet if you had your head about you during the scuffle they'd look like mulch."

"Not true, both are strong," Harry commented sipping the espresso, "Lucius is quite skilled in fighting, and Tom is crazy strong," sipping it again he dropped his head back and looked at the two men, "Everything is not as it was I'm still leery."

"Understood," Tom said before checking the time, "Hmm, still enough time for rumors to start. You four stay in here for the next week, Lucius will bring your homework and when that girl gets out she'll most likely spread around that you were killed."

"Killing me off so soon?" Harry asked batting his lashes in his adorable way.

"I'm putting an end to this rebellion," Tom said before going to get a shower since he was muddy. Later that night he saw the four teens huddled around each other and they were whispering back and forth in heated whispers, his eyes dropped to Harry's bare back since he could see scratches there from the fight and frowned not liking the thought of him being wounded when they had tried to not harm him in their subduing of him.

"Brilliant!" Seamus laughed suddenly before yawning some, "Dean I'm turning you into my pillow!" and he dragged the other boy back to the room they now shared.

"Ry?" Neville asked softly getting looked at and a kiss pressed to his forehead he frowned a bit, "The school is the last rebellion right?"

"No worries Nev," Harry chuckled standing and pulling his friend up, "This is the last you'll have to be part of, once the school falls then only small rebellions will be able to break out. They will have the school, the Ministry and they already have the school board so everything will be alright."

"Good, bedtime?" Neville asked getting pushed towards the room some he smiled and ran off.

Stretching some Harry winced his back hurt, feeling a warm hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Tom, "Hey," he squeaked as the man lifted him bridal style, "Put me down," getting carried into Tom's room he was set on his bed, "Tom?"

"My bed is twice the size of yours," Tom said before pointing at Harry who went to get up, "Stay."

Watching him leave Harry fidgeted once alone he was not sure what the man was doing now, so he just blinked in confusion when Lucius came back with Tom, "You sure about this?" Lucius was saying and got a nod from Tom before the man focused on Harry, "He does have a point you know."

"What point?" Harry asked tilting his head, he squeaked in surprise as a man dropped on the bed on either side of him, "Guys?"

"We want the students to see us slightly wounded but you don't need to be," Tom said pulling the teen against his chest as Lucius shifted the blankets out from under them so they could be covered up, "I'm too tired to heal you so we'll simply use our combined body heat to ease our muscles."

"Oh," Harry blinked before feeling Lucius pressed against his back, relaxing some he felt them both shift a bit before he fell asleep between them their body heat lolling him to sleep as it relaxed the stiff muscles in his back.

A thud woke all three later that night and they saw Seamus had peeked in the room before falling over the couch. The only reason they knew this was because the door was now slightly opened and Seamus's feet were sticking up from the other side of the couch, "Neville!" Seamus screamed which made Harry turn and burrow against Lucius's chest trying to hide from the frantically screaming Irish man, "Nev, Nev, Nev!"

"Seamus shut up!" Neville snapped coming from the room he was supposed to share with Harry, he simply thought his friend fell asleep on the couch. Following Seamus's frantic pointing he blinked as he saw the three of them, walking over to the door he blinked, "Bro you still a virgin."

"Meh," Harry mumbled not even close to being awake enough to answer anything with anything close to a langue.

"I'll take that as a yes," Neville sighed before getting blinked at by sleepy green eyes, "Lay your head back down," and Harry dropped his head to Lucius's chest making another mumble, "Sleep tight," and he went to the room he had come from for sleep still.

Lucius and Tom blinked at the now closed door before looking at Harry who made a small mumble, "Harry?" Lucius said getting glanced at by sleepy green eyes he shifted closer to the teen which made Tom shift as well so they were now practically pinning the teen between them. Kissing the teen very softly he whispered, "Goodnight little Harry."

"Mm," Harry could feel the kisses to the back of his neck and glanced at Tom to see why he was getting his neck kissed. That only made them switched, Tom kissed him as well and Lucius began to kiss his neck, "Wha…"

"Goodnight," Tom whispered which made the teen smile slightly and snuggle close, once the teens breathing evened out again he looked at Lucius and smirked, "Think he'll remember?"

"No idea," Lucius chuckled some as he kept kissing the teen's neck and bare shoulders.

"Stop before you get riled up and scare him off," Tom ordered some which got a slight glare but Lucius stopped kissing the young man between them, "Tomorrow we have to make them all appear dead and afterwards we can take him to dinner…and then seduce him properly."

"Mm," Lucius moaned a little at the thought, "That will be perfect."


	21. Irish Coffee pt 1

Chapter Twenty One: Irish Coffee pt. 1

'_Waking up before both men Harry carefully slipped away from them to sneak out into the sitting room and sit down with a cup of coffee, he would have his morning coffee then get a shower. Yet as he finished the cup and headed towards the bathroom he squeaked as an arm shot out and pulled him back into Tom's room. Stumbling as his back hit the door he saw them both awake and watching him, "Good morning," was all he said before dropping to avoid Tom who reached for him again, yet he was snagged easily by Lucius and flipped to end up on the bed yet he twisted them so Lucius was under him, "Can we not do this right now?"_

"_Right now is the perfect time to do this," Tom said as he let his hands trail up the teen's back, he pressed a kiss to the teens neck and felt him shiver, "Doors locked only I can open it," and he trailed a finger down the bare skin before him, "Give in," and kisses scattered across his neck down his shoulders and-_.'

Waking with a squeak Harry noticed both of the men were out of the bed and tinted pink as he realized he was having those dreams again, rubbing his face some he got up and went to get his coffee yet he opened the door and walked into Tom who caught his arms to keep him from falling backwards.

"Morning," Tom said before seeing Harry's cheeks turn bright pink, which made him smirk some since it was a really nice color on the teen, "You feeling alright?"

"I feel fine," Harry said before the man touched his forehead, "Coffee," spinning away he grabbed the coffee Neville held out for him and began to drink as he headed for the bathroom for his shower.

At lunch the two men decided to announce, "A rebellion has been found, we have managed to capture the one claiming to be the leader meaning he'll be tortured a bit more before we kill him," that was Tom he was making it seem like Harry would be tortured and killed for being the leader.

"The rest who we know will be rounded up right now," Lucius said and chuckled darkly, "You try running and we'll kill you, you try fighting and we'll kill you."

"Right now I want those who Severus name to step forward," Tom said eyes darkened a bit to seem truly angry, "You will not be killed, just locked up for right now," he knew killing off the next generation would be bad and he hoped Harry and his boys could convince some to change sides after one on one interactions. As he saw the children rounded up he ended up throwing a curse at a few who tried to fight back, the others were rounded up quietly for the most part.

Once back in the suite they saw Harry and Neville discussing cake, Dean was trying to change his arm back into an arm since it was currently a furry appendage, meaning he had been practicing for the Animagus class. Seamus however was sleeping on the sofa mumbling in his sleep about 'don't touch him' and 'bad, bad' which made Harry and Neville chuckle on occasion. Tom moved to sit in the one arm chiar while Lucius leaned against the wall to watch them, both men were excited about their plans for the night.

"Harry," getting looked at Tom held out his hand, "We need to talk," getting the teen to stand and take his hand he stood and lead him back into his bedroom Lucius following as well, settling on the bed with Harry sitting next to him and Lucius watching carefully he said, "We rounded up the rebellion today… since it is literally about half the school we do not want to-"

"You want me to talk to them and make them see the error of their ways?" Harry asked getting a nod he smiled, "Sure but I can tell you now some of them won't ever see things are better this way."

"That's alright," Lucius said as he moved over to sit next to Harry's otherside, "One more thing we would like for you to do though."

"What is it?" Harry asked confused as to what else they could need.

"Are you still angry at us?" Tom asked getting a shake of the head he traced a finger up the teens cheek, "Then are you willing to go on vacation with us so we can prove we want to be your friends?"

Harry was silent for a long moment before asking, "Where to?"

"You get to pick," Lucius said knowing they were likely to make him happier if he got to pick where to go.

"I…I've always wanted to see Ireland," Harry admitted softly which made the men nod, "When?"

"As soon as you're done packing, school is cancelled for the next week for everything to settle," Lucius said smiling a bit, "He'll take you I have to go take care of something first and meet up with you."

"My boys," Harry glanced at the door concerned for a moment about leaving his friends behind, he knew he would go to Ireland with these two even if nothing was set up for them but he would feel better if they had a safe place to be during his vacation, "What about them?"

"I already got them reservations at one of London's best hotels for the week," Tom said and got a bright smile before the teen darted up.

"I'll go pack!" and Harry ran off excited, he began packing and paused as he looked at a small book he had. After a moment of hesitation he grabbed the book and came back out to see his friends laughing and spinning in circles since Tom had informed them of their vacation plans, "If I come back and any of you have gotten arrested or burned down anything I will skin all three of you understand?" getting three quick nods he smiled, "Good."


	22. Irish Coffee pt 2

Chapter Twenty-Two: Irish Coffee pt. 2

The two watched as Harry began to look around the small cottage they rented in the Irish country side for the week, he seemed so excited. The closest town was a twenty minute walk away which meant Harry could go visit easily without them if need be, the teen seemed to vibrate with energy as he looked around in the back yard.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked and got a brilliant smile from the teenager, "There is a stable in the backyard."

"I so love you guys," Harry said as he ran off, they followed and watched as he looked over the horses. Turning he smiled and rushed over to hug them both, "You realize if you two keep acting amazing I may never leave."

"We're quite alright with that," Tom admitted as the teen dashed off again, he glanced at Lucius who was smirking some, "You bought the place?"

"And placed the deed in his name," Lucius said as they watched the young man admire the small garden before he checked the windows, "He really likes this place."

"I filled the stables and hired a gardener," Tom smirked, they had set this and three other homes up for the young man so he would have plenty of places to visit and live after school let out. When they heard Harry call for them they turned and saw he was smiling happily and holding something in his hands, "What is that?"

As they approached Harry kept the package hidden behind his back not willing to hand it over just yet, once both of them were in front of him he smiled some, "You two made me really angry, and yet right now I'm happier than I've ever been," that got both of them to smile some, "So I got you these," and she handed them each a package.

Blinking Lucius was the first to open the small box, and blinked as he saw the beautiful silver cloak clasp that matched the head of his cane. Glancing over he saw Tom's gift was a silver cloak similar but different it was the head of a basilisk, when both men looked at Harry the teen was gone. This began their hunt of him. It was not until they got to the second floor before they got their first clue, Harry's shirt was on the floor of one of the bedrooms. His clothes scattered about, and the shower was running.

"He is scattered today…" Tom murmured before smirking, "I'll get the coffee!"

"Coffee?" Harry's dripping wet head popped out the bathroom door, "Did you say coffee?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go down and make a pot, want some?" Tom smirked knowing the answer, getting a nod he motioned, "Finish your shower," and the teen disappeared into the bathroom.

Lucius was sitting at the kitchen table sipping brandy as he waited for Harry to come down, Tom had a coffee pot going and the smell made both relax since it was also the smell of the young man they both wanted so badly. When the green eyed hellion did come down Lucius offered him the bottle of brandy first, "Irish coffee?"

"That…sounds like a really bad idea," Harry chuckled before snagging the bottle and making three cups of the mix which he set on the table, "This is going to be an interesting week isn't it?"

"We're giving you liquor, either its interesting or we'll all end up dead," Tom said lifting the one glass in a sort of toast, before drinking some. He blinked a few times, "Is there any coffee in this?"

"Oh yes it's half and half," Harry chuckled as he drank some of his own, "Seamus usually makes Irish coffee with whiskey but eh brandy works as well."

Choking on his coffee Lucius asked, "You've drank before?"

"My best friend is Seamus Finnegan," Harry pointed out, "I've been drinking since I was thirteen," drinking some more he hummed lightly before seeing both had the cloak fasteners on their cloaks already, "Oh yeah wear them as much as possible if you can," that made both blink at him, "They are charmed, it seemed the best way to keep you both safe since I'm sure even though some will say they see things our way when I talk to them a few will turn back and rebel again."

"You're afraid of a secondary rebellion?" Lucius asked setting his drink down, getting a nod he sighed softly, "Well thank you for the gift and your concern but if a second rebellion arises I'm going to be more concerned for you…since we plan to out you as working with us."

"My boys are there to protect my back," Harry whispered eyes on his coffee, "You two have very few defenses be concerned for me outside the school…inside I am safer than anywhere else on the planet as long as my boys are with me."

"You realize I now have to walk you away in the castle like some damsel in distress until I know your safe," Tom sighed as he finished his drink.

Laughing some Harry grabbed the cup and made him a second drink before handing it back, "I'm not much help if you lock me away, this is a war things get messy I know that," sitting on the edge of the seat and finishing his drink he poured himself some more, "Please don't be concerned for me I can handle myself."

"Oh we've no doubt about that," Lucius said handing Harry his now empty cup he was handed back the now filled cup, "We just would rather you safe and your ingenious brain working for us without worry of being attacked."

"I'm likely going to up and run if you two lock me away," Harry mused as he sipped his second drink, he liked the way the alcohol seemed to be warming the normally closed mouthed men and he was going to finally figure out why they could go from hot too cold with him, "I'm not some pet you can lock away."

"We know this," Tom said handing the glass over for some more, he was on his third and could already feel it effecting his brain he was almost positive Harry was not giving him any coffee.

Half an hour later Harry smiled as he had a giggling Lucius and Tom seemed to find him very interesting because he was just staring at him, "Would you care for some more?" he had kept them talking and drinking, every single time they went to stop he managed to goad them into more.

Blinking Tom poked Harry in the arm, "You got 'im drunk," which made the teen smile, "You got me drunk."

"Very good Tom," Harry chuckled before asking, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're gorgeous," Tom admitted which made the teen pause and blink at him, "Luc right?"

"Yeah," Lucius murmured as his giggles subsided and he turned to look at the teenager who was sipping his drink now as if thinking, "Hey…that's coffee."

"Yeah did you think I'd be stupid enough to get drunk around you two?" Harry asked before both men blinked at him and began to laugh before they swayed and fell backwards both asleep, "Well that was most amusing."


	23. Flames

Chapter Twenty Three: Flames

The next morning Harry sighed as he saw the men were sleeping still, laying on the floor with the covers he had given them but they were both mumbling and he knew it was close to the time when they would wake up. Making the coffee and breakfast he waited until he heard mild cursing come from Tom before glancing over his shoulder, "Hangover potions on the table," and watched as both slowly managed to get up and drink the potions, "Making breakfast, coffee's almost done you guys want a cup?"

"Please," Lucius murmured the potions simply took away some of the effects of the alcohol, his head still felt like someone had played tennis with his brain, when the teen handed him and Tom each a cup of the freshly brewed and hot coffee he asked, "How are you so sober? You were matching me drink for drink there for a while."

"I only had that first drink with alcohol…the rest was just coffee," Harry chuckled which made them blink at him, "I told you both that last night before you passed out," which made them send him mild glares, "Hey I learned a long time ago when people are keeping secrets it's best to liquor them up some before prying for information…though your both amazing closed lipped when drunk."

"What did we say?" Tom asked trying to remember why the teen had a smug little smile on his face before he gave a groan and dropped his head to the table, "I called you gorgeous."

"Mmm, yeah you did," Harry chuckled flipping pancakes before turning the bacon, "And Lucius giggled… a lot."

"Oh hell," Lucius covered his face with his hands, "Please tell me you didn't-"

"Get you two on film?" Harry asked before looking at them, they looked mortified, "Of course I did," plating them food he handed each man a plate of food and a fork before sitting down with his own coffee, "Now I will give you each the proof you're giggling, babbling idiots when Tom explains the gorgeous comment and Lucius you explain why after your fifth cup you asked me if I wore underwear."

"Did I really ask that?" Lucius asked before blinking as he suddenly remembered just that, "Oh hell, I'm never drinking again."

"Sure you will, I'll just make sure next time I actually give you something besides liquor," Harry chuckled softly, "After the third cup of barely any coffee I stopped giving you guys any coffee."

"And we were drinking thinking that some of what we were drinking was coffee," Tom said not looking at anyone as he tried to work his addled brain enough to come up with a perfectly logical reason for calling the teenager gorgeous, "I called you gorgeous most likely for one of three reasons," he looked at those green eyes and got a nod, "Well you are quite attractive which is no secret so I may have just been voicing that in a slightly more dramatic way."

"Alright point, the other two reasons?" Harry asked curious, he knew he was mildly attractive so he could give that as a valid reasoning.

"Well two I may have been really, really drunk and been thinking you were someone else…which is sort of doubtful," Tom said with a sigh, "Especially if I was able to focus at all your eyes are unique so I'd not confuse them with anyone else."

"Thanks for the compliment, now third reasoning," Harry said sipping his coffee again.

"I could have just been in a very complimentary mood," Tom said which made Harry turn and focus on Lucius.

"I heard a rumor about how you don't wear underwear and it made me curious because well…I'm just curious about most the rumors in school," Lucius said which was half the truth.

"Oh well yes I do wear underwear, black boxers to be specific," Harry chuckled before turning to Tom, "Thank you for the compliments even if they were alcohol induced, and now for me to be completely honest I had no blackmail I just lied."

"You devious little liar," Tom said before sighing and reaching for the breakfast, "What would you like to do today?" which made the teenager blink at him, "It's your vacation, we're here for your amusement alone so anything you want to do we will do."

"Oh," Harry blinked a few times before turning and looking at the house before looking at the men, "Well we're here for the next six days right?" getting two nods he smiled, "Well could we go and view some of the sights today?"

"Of course," Lucius said smiling a bit as he saw those green eyes light up, "Breakfast first."

"Of course, I'll not have you two wasting my hard work," Harry laughed before watching them enjoy the food some, "See even without my cuteness I'm worth keeping around if only for the food."

"You're also bloody brilliant," Tom said before asking him suddenly, "You knew when school started that I would be interested in your reaction?"

"Well of course I did," Harry chuckled before going towards the doorway he paused and glanced at them a smile in place, "You really didn't think any of this was accidental did you?" and he disappeared up the stairs leaving both men blinking in shock.

"He…he planned this all out," Lucius said before looking at Tom, "Hasn't he?" and got a small nod which made both smirk some wondering if he knew the games he was playing was drawing two very dangerous men to him like moths to a flame. The brighter he burned the more they were drawn in, the more they were drawn in the more dangerous the flame became.


	24. Payback Galore

Chapter Twenty Four: Payback Galore

They took him first to Glendalough to see the towers which were beautiful; Harry seemed to really like the place and the myths surrounding it. They spent about three hours just walking the area looking at the beautiful building before they took him to Blarney castle where he instantly fell in love with the gardens. It was a pleasure for both of them to watch as his eyes light up and he just walked around enjoying the view and the beautiful place, instead of kissing the Blarney stone both just kissed Harry who tinted pink some before kissing their cheeks and running off to view the gardens some more. They found it amazing how innocent he could look while also being so gorgeous, after the castle they took him to Dublin to the Brother Hubbard coffee shop.

As they got their food and coffee the three settled at a small table and Harry chuckled as he sipped his drink. Getting looked at he looked at his meal not bothering to explain what was so funny, "Harry what are you laughing at?" Lucius finally asked before Harry just smiled some, "Harry?"

"I know that look," Tom said before raising an eyebrow of suspicion and he smirked some knowing that whatever it was would be really good since the look was one Harry got normally during his coffee crazed scheming mindset, "What did you do?"

"Me do something? Never," Harry said before looking back and continuing his meal. It was not until they left the small restaurant that the two realized what he had done, for outside the restaurant were two men both holding a box and the men approached handed them the box and walked off, "You guys treated me to a vacation so I got you gifts," and he smiled as they stared at the packages they held, "As a thank you."

Moving to a bench the two sat down and opened the boxes, inside were coats, Tom got a black coat which was stylish and warm looking yet airy at the same time. Lucius got a grey coat that was more of a knee length trench and he loved it, they were coats that the two pulled on over the sweaters they wore since it was cold out. They had not thought it was cold enough to bother with jackets but at the castle they had felt the cold.

"Oh Harry," Tom said before getting a sweet smile that had his heart pounding, he sometimes wondered if they were trying to seduce the green eyed angelic devil or if he was trying to seduce them by acting so naïve and sweet, "Thank you."

"Huh," Lucius pulled a small satchel from his trench coats pocket, looking inside he saw some of the hard tac candy he was fond of and blinked before looking at Harry, "How did you…this is my favorite."

"I'll never tell," Harry said happily before checking the list they had made of all the spots to visit in Ireland he bit his lip as he decided where to head out to next, "I think we should go-" yet he was interrupted by Tom's triumphant noise.

"Aha," Tom pulled out a satchel of soft peppermint candies his complete favorite, "Oh sorry where are we going?" he asked setting the candy back in his pocket.

"Kilkenny," Harry said and laughed as they each took his hand to lead him to an apparation point, once there he smiled and held their hands as he pulled them forward, "Oh wow look at how colorful this place is," the city was decked out in different vibrant colors and the smell of ale was in the air, "Amazing," he dragged them into a shop and let go of their hands to start piling things into their arms, and then he motioned for them to follow him to the counter where he paid for everything.

For hours they went from shop to shop until finally Harry was exhausted and they went home, the teenager dropped on the couch and smiled some before relaxing and asking, "Well did you two have fun? I did," and both dropped down as if more tired than Harry was, "You two realize everything I bought is for you two right?"

"What? Harry no," Tom said moving he took the young man's hands and kissed the back of them, "You don't have to buy us things we're your friends even without all the gifts."

"Consider it payback then," Harry chuckled some before dropping to lay on the couch which meant Tom had to let go of his hands, "I mean you guys did buy me five different homes just to avoid the war."

"How do you know these things?" Lucius asked dropping into a chair, they had not told him he owned the house or that they had bought five in all. Nor had they ever mentioned their favorite candies to him before.

Harry smiled brightly as his eyes closed, sleep was starting to take him from the crazed day and he murmured, "I just notice these things," and he peeked his eyes open some and licked his lips as if trying to stay awake, "You both have the habit of keeping your candy on your desks," his eyes closed as a small sigh left him as sleep claimed him.

Leaning down Tom pressed a kiss to Harry's neck and whispered, "Sleep well," as he walked off Lucius repeated what he had done only instead of the teenagers neck he kissed his forehead , but the blond covered Harry up as well.


	25. Lunch Date

Chapter Twenty Five: Lunch Date

The next morning Harry woke to the smell of coffee and noticed that Tom was waving a cup under his nose, "Mm, morning," sitting up he was handed the coffee which he sipped sleepily, "What time is it?"

"About five," Lucius said setting a small breakfast down for Harry, he kissed the teen's forehead, "We have some work to do today, and we have to leave at seven and wanted breakfast with you first.

"What work?" Harry asked suddenly awake, "Can I help?" he was working with them now and he wanted to help getting Tom to kiss his forehead as well he sighed and sipped his coffee again knowing the answer already.

"It's Ministry related," Tom explained before tracing Harry's cheek, "We should be home by lunch."

"I'll make something special then," Harry said smiling brightly and getting both to kiss his forehead before he kissed their cheeks, "This is turning into a habit," he meant the kissing.

The two men traded a look before Lucius scooped Harry close while Tom kissed Harry's face, butterfly kisses, as the teen laughed and wiggled around trying to get away from the kisses Lucius helped Tom by kissing his neck and shoulders. After a few minutes Tom paused as did Lucius and he asked the teen, "Bad habit or good?"

"Good," Harry laughed laying across Lucius's lap as he panted some from laughing so much, "Where is my coffee?' he asked suddenly changing topic instantly, he saw the cup and swooped in snagging it and drinking some since it was still early morning.

When they left about seven he just explored the house some, he tidied up and put away their gifts. He decided to make them a very special lunch since they were being so nice to him, so he did not use magic since he had found using magic while cooking dulled the flavors just a bit. As he sliced the green peppers for the salad he thought about what else to make and smiled before he made some steak by first marinating it in a bath of soy sauce and honey making a sweet sort of Asian beef. Carrots, tomatoes, cucumber and homemade croutons went in the dish along with sliced boiled eggs and some shredded cheese he shredded from a block in the refrigerator.

The beef was put on to fry as the salad part was set aside, he made a homemade vinaigrette for the salad and then started making a dessert which turned out to be a chocolate silk cream pie with white chocolate roses on top. He was humming as he cooked and did not notice the two men come home around eleven thirty he was busy putting the fresh homemade bread in the oven so when he turned and saw them he yelped some hand going to his chest.

"Holy…when did you to get home?" Harry asked as he calmed himself down, he had not heard either of them come in and it was a bit unnerving since he prided himself on knowing what was going on around himself.

"About five minutes," Lucius answered before asking as he walked over, "Did you make all this by hand?"

"I…I like cooking," Harry said shrugging before smiling some, "Lunch will be ready in half an hour," getting Tom to come over and inspect what he had already made he felt himself blush since both men were appraising his food.

"Hmm, we brought you something," Tom murmured before smirking, "Close your eyes," as soon as those green eyes closed he turned to Lucius who went behind Harry and dropped a necklace around his neck, a small silver chain with a silver snitch shaped locket on the end, "Alright look."

Harry lifted his hand to touch the necklace before looking down and seeing the snitch locket, as his fingers brushed over it the locket opened and inside was a picture of his parents with Sirius and on the other side was an inscription, 'Never forgotten' and he hugged the men and kissed each of them briefly before ushering them from the room saying, "Out, out I need to cook," and they watched as he started making something that looked incredibly sweet and mouthwatering.

It was not until halfway through his recipe that Lucius recognized the treat as his favorite dessert, crème burlee and as he finished that one and set it aside Tom noticed he was now making crepes, which happened to be his favorite. The teen gave them each their dessert treat with a kiss to the cheek before he went to finishing their lunch, "Alright," he plated three lunches and settled them at the table.

"This looks delicious," Lucius said as they settled down for lunch.

"Good," Harry smiled as he began cutting up his steak.

"Did you clean the house?" Tom asked suddenly as he noticed the place was spotless, getting a nod and small blush he blinked, "Harry we can call a house elf in for cleaning you didn't need to clean."

"I wanted to," Harry said as he sliced his meat up some more, as if nervous which was something new for the men, they had never seen the domestic and on edge Harry and they found it sort of cute, "It takes my mind off the fact you two could have been doing something stupid and potentially dangerous situation and I'm not there."

"You cleaned because you were concerned?" Lucius asked getting a nod he took Harry's knife away since he was practically cutting the meat into baby food, "Why are you so nervous now we're home, safe and sound."

Tom tilted Harry's head up, "Harry we will always come back, we will keep you from dangerous situations if only to ease our minds, but we will tell you if the situation could turn dangerous I promise," getting a light smile he glanced at Lucius, "He was nervous because we did not tell him what we were doing meaning he was unsure about if we could be in danger or not and he's afraid we'll leave and not come back one of these days."

"Exactly," Harry said before Lucius moved as did Tom and both men were suddenly leading him from the table, "Guys what about lunch?" he asked not exactly sure what was going on as they lead him into the living room.


	26. Lessons Learned

Chapter Twenty Six: Lessons Learned

They settled Harry on the couch before both began to pace back and forth as if trying to think, he just watched them before about a minute later Tom sat down and Lucius leaned against a chair's side both focused solely on him. Another two minutes of just staring at each other before finally Lucius sat in his chair as well and Tom ran a hand through his hair absently.

"We can't tell you every single thing we do," Tom said which made Harry go to argue but he held up a finger making the teen give a halfhearted glare, "I know you are working with us, you are not be excluded because we do not trust you or think your too young."

"It's more of we want to protect you from some of what we have to do," Lucius said which made Harry raise an eyebrow at them in perfect imitation of Draco, "You hang around my son too much."

"I do not, he's just easy to copy," Harry pointed out before lifting his chin just a bit to have a better look at their faces, "I know there is killing, manipulation, and lies. I knew all that years ago, what could you be shielding me from?"

Trading a look with his blond friend and confidant Tom sighed before glancing at the green eyed young man who had captured their hearts, "Alright, I'm going to name a hypothetical but completely possible situation tell us what you think about it," getting a slow nod he decided to explain to Harry what they had been doing but at the same time make him think they had not yet done it, "What if we had to go to the Ministry to torture information out of a woman who was secretly working against us, this woman's desk is full of pictures and momentums of her four children…what would you think of us?"

"I have to ask was it curse first or did you guys give her a chance to talk by trying the suave card you both hold?" Harry asked which made the two share a look, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well?" he could tell this is what they had been doing since Tom came up with that situation way to quick.

"Curse first," Lucius said which made Harry drop to lay on the couch a pillow going over his face, "Harry?" he was worried the young man was not happy with that answer, and when the pillow hit them both they blinked at him from being hit with the pillow.

"You idiots that's what I'd say, you catch more flies with honey then you do with vinegar, yes it's good they fear you both but you also need to be respected and loved!" Harry snapped before sighing and standing he took their hands and lead them back into the dining room for lunch where they settled at their chairs. Taking a breath he stated, "You should always find a none violent way if possible, that will make people believe you are both so much more then crazed psychos."

"But the rebellions would think we were getting soft," Tom pointed out, before getting motioned to eat he sighed and did when he realized they were having a debate session over lunch because they had to make Harry see their way was best.

"If they think you are getting soft then they will rise up," Harry said as he cut up his meal, taking a bite of the salad he ate it before finishing with, "And when they pop up you can put a stop to them, pinch them out before they gather to many people."

"So in other words you want us to use our natural charm on people to draw out those who would rebel before they have a chance to gather in strength?" Lucius asked after he ate some of his lunch, getting a nod he looked down at the meal trying to figure out how the hell Harry was better at this then they were since he had only been working for them for a few months while they had been doing this for years.

"What stops everyone from rebellion if that happens?" Tom asked before Harry pointed at his food, looking down he began eating before realizing he was not even getting sex and he was already whipped.

"Hmm, I'll show you what I mean after lunch," Harry said and ate some of his lunch not looking at them as he began to scheme in his mind, his fingers twitched and the coffee pot lifted and poured him a cup which levitated over to him. He was actually unaware of the magic he had done but took the coffee while he thought about what exactly he was going to do.

They ate in a silence that was not awkward it was more of a waiting silence, since both men knew Harry was up to something and yet neither was quite sure what he was planning. As soon as they were done Harry served dessert and watched them enjoy it while he cleaned up the lunch dishes. Sipping coffee as he went, getting blinked at he smiled some and motioned them to sit down in the living room again as soon as the two were sitting on the couch he simply moved to sit in front of them watching them both.

"Harry why are you watching us like that?" Lucius asked before he got slapped by the teenager, "Ow!" yet Harry kissed his other cheek and he blinked in confusion.

"Alright now which tactic did you prefer?" Harry asked the blond man.

"Kiss," Lucius answered easily rubbing his sore cheek.

Glancing at Tom the young man asked, "Would you prefer me slap or kiss you?"

"Kiss," Tom said before catching on, "Oh I see if they see we are not as bad as we appear more people will feel inclined to listen and not rebel, and those who do rebel will be low in numbers and expecting us to be weaker making them easier to take out," getting a kiss on the cheek as well he grabbed Harry's shirt, "Here's a lesson for you as well, honey is sweet but bourbon is better," and he flat out kissed the teenager before letting go and chuckling, "Lesson learned."

"Mm, kay," Harry said before he stepped back, yet as he went to say something else Lucius kissed him as well and he lost the ability to think even more.

"Second lesson of the day it's impolite not to share," Lucius said which made Harry blink and nod, they saw him go to say something but a knock hit the door and all three jumped since no one knew where they were, "Who could that be?"

Peeking out a window Harry blinked before laughing delightedly, "No bloody way!"


	27. Shifting Cores

Chapter Twenty Seven: Shifting Cores

Before either man could react the door was thrown open and Remus Lupin was rushing in, Harry was scooped up and spun before the man saw them and set the green eyed devil behind him and began growling protectively. The growling stopped when Harry leaned up and whispered something in his ear, making the werewolf pause and turn to whisper something to Harry. The whispering went on for about ten minutes before Remus turned back around and looked at them with very clear eyes.

"Alright Harry has explained that you two are working with him, that he is part of the Dark forces and that he will remained unmarked," Remus said getting a nod he glanced at Harry who nodded and smiled meaning he could continue the threats, so he turned back to the men and said, "He also informed me that you two have been treating him kindly, taking him on trips and kissing him –which I will have to kill you for-ow!" Harry had pinched him when he started to threaten the men, "Fine they can kiss you-ow!" Harry had pinched him again.

"Obviously I didn't get it through your thick skull," Harry sighed before turning to Lucius and Tom with a slight smile, "Left over pie in the kitchen, we'll be right back," and he dragged the werewolf away.

When they came back Lucius and Tom were drinking tea and going over of all things homework, they were still Professors and needed to keep grading the papers. Even if they were on a vacation it did not matter they still had work to do outside ruling the world, Remus settled on a seat while Harry settled on the floor leaning against the werewolf's legs as if content to watch them be watched by Remus.

"Alright so I am to avoid the topic of any form of kissing and or the dates as I call them, so instead I am simply going to say next time you two plan to convert my cub over to any side or position or something send a letter or something," Remus said confusing them greatly, "I have been trying to find him ever since I got a letter saying Harry was killed, his scent was still in the air and it just took me a long time to find him. Now to keep me from having a mini heart attack and accidentally destroying a small town a note would be nice."

"I already promised to write him more often," Harry said which made the two nod, "Do you mind if he crashes here for tonight before heading back tomorrow?"

"That's fine," Tom said calmly before smirking and holding a file for Harry out, "Heh you have work still as well."

Remus watched as Harry graded papers with them, the teen had explained how he was helping teach and also about the rebellion, he had explained pretty much everything that had been going on. When Lucius brought Harry coffee later that night as they all just sort of curled around to watch television he gave a soft chuckle. This chuckle made Harry glance at him while sipping the coffee, Lucius glanced at him in wonder while Tom simply raised an eyebrow as if inquiring what was so funny.

"Cub you realize with the amount of caffeine you take in during the length of a day is enough to actually stop your heart right?" Remus asked he found it funny that Harry was easily drinking so much of something that would cause others damage and passing it off as if it was nothing.

Blinking twice Harry set his cup aside and smiled some, "Yes I know this Moony would you like to know why?" getting a nod he chuckled lightly, "Well you see Tom's back fired killing curse on me when I was a baby left my magical core a bit unstable and as such it flickers and sort of acts like a nuclear reactor in a muggle bomb," getting all three jaws to drop he giggled a little, "Well once Sirius died and Dumbledore died I realized I had been shifting the excessive magic escaping from my core to people around me which in effect was weakening them or strengthing them depending on the strength of the wizard or witch."

"And coffee does what?" Lucius asked curiously, he was trying not to have a panic attack at Harry being a bomb in a sense.

"Well the caffeine creates a fuel source for my magic to latch to and burn through, though as Tom has seen I can over do it when not thinking," Harry chuckled before seeing Tom had a question and he answered before it could be asked, "The reason I have been drinking less is because I have found that shifting my magic to the both of you does nothing, its as if your cores just go eh a little more magic no big deal."

"Oh so is that why-" Remus started to say something but Harry threw a book and hit him in the face effectively knocking him backwards over his seat and to the floor, "Ok sorry…must have been an insane moment heh lack of brain cells."

"I hope you both don't mind," Harry said getting blinked at by the two he squeaked as Tom simply moved and picked him up, "Tom!"

"We need to talk," Tom said and carried him from the room, Lucius following after he told Remus to stay put. Once upstairs Tom dropped Harry on a bed and asked, "When did you start shifting your magic to us?"

"Well I did it as a test after we formed a truce," Harry murmured settling himself comfortably since he knew these two were likely to question him about a lot of things now, "I wanted to see if I had to be careful not to accidentally weaken you both or if I could give you both a boost, instead I found you both were able to take the small bursts of magic and not worry about harming either of you."

"What did you do before you knew about magic?" Lucius asked as he settled on the bed enar the young man while Tom settled on the other side.

"Oh my core didn't start dispersing magic until after Tom's return I think it was being exposed to a high level of dark magic all at once that made my core unstable," Harry said eyes closing since Tom was massaging his lower back and it felt wonderful, Lucius had a hand on his leg, "He made the crack when he attacked me as an infant but he pierced through completely when I was fourteen."

"So you can control how much magic is released at once?" Tom asked getting a nod he stopped his massage, "Would we feel it?" that got him looked at by those green eyes.

"I normally send my excess magic to you both when your busy so I'm not sure if you'll feel it or not," Harry murmured before getting a look meaning to do so, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Harry exhaled slowly and they both felt as if a warmth was running through their entire bodies leaving a slight tingling sensation along their spines and in the pit of their stomachs.

"Whoa," Lucius said getting slightly dazed before looking at Harry, "You must have picked times we were really stressed since that feels bloody amazing!"


	28. War or Harry?

Chapter Twenty Eight: War or Harry?

After a few more questions Tom insisted they do a complete physical of Harry to make sure his cracked core was not causing him any physical damage meaning he laughed as he was in his boxers and then ran first a magical scan before both men quite literally touched up and down his body hitting ticklish places. They were keeping straight faces as they ran their hands all over him but once they figured out he was ticklish they dove in finding all the places and making him squeal and hearing the squeals is what made Remus rush up and into the room.

Yet as soon as the door slammed open the two tickling Harry froze and Harry sat up squeaking in fright, Remus froze before smacking a hand over his eyes, "Please tell me this is nothing sexual and they are just checking to make sure your body isn't breaking and they just found out your ticklish," he was trying to keep the instincts to rip the men touching his cub at bay since he was unsure what was going on.

"Exactly," Harry said scampering off the bed his clothes appearing on his body instantly and he hugged Remus close, "Come I'll find a room for you," and he dragged him off.

Remus was ignoring the aroused scent he was getting from the other two men the next morning he was up before the others and pacing the kitchen area when they came down for breakfast, "Okay so Harry I need you to leave me alone with the two of them for say…an hour."

"Mkay," Harry grinned bouncing over and kissing Remus on the head, "Just remember what I told you, and that goes for you as well Moony," and he went out the back door and just decided to walk around content with how things were going.

Tom and Lucius both could tell that Remus had gone bye bye and Moony was out now as the man focused on them both eyes practically glowing, "I am only going to say this once you even think about seducing my cub I will tear you both into tiny pieces," then they watched as the glow faded some, "That is of course unless Harry allows the seduction, but at any time he says no or stop I will not reign Moony back in."

"For some reason the both of us think that Harry is the one trying to seduce us," Tom voiced what him and Lucius had been thinking since they got to Ireland, especially since the drinking night of confessions even if they were really drunk.

"That is something he would do," Remus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm going back to England just…pay more attention to the world around you and you'll see who Harry truly is," and he grabbed his jacket and started out the house calling as he went, "See you later Kiddo!"

"Love you Moony!" came Harry's shout and they realized in the short amount of time Harry had gotten quite far away from the house so they went to go find out where he ended up. He was sitting by a creek playing with what looked like a white wolf, "Hello you two."

The wolf turned and focused on the two and they realized something had blinded the wolf and it was focusing on the noise their steps made, "Harry where did you find this…animal?" Lucius asked keeping his voice calm so as to not have the wolf charge them.

"He's been down here for a few days I've been bringing him food," Harry answered before patting his leg the wolf darted over and lay at his side, "He's great at listening, I'm trying to figure out if I can heal his eye," he was stroking the wolf's head and humming some.

"Hmm," Tom walked over and offered his hand to the wolf which sniffed him, Lucius did the same and they knew that this animal knew who they were now, "Have you tried shifting your magic to him? Some animals will adapt to the magic and some problems will be fixed."

"Oh," Harry smiled and closed his eyes concentrating, the wolf's head lifted as he felt the magic shifting through him. Biting his lip to keep from accidentally giving too much to the animal, "Hmm," and he opened his eyes and gazed at the wolf which was watching him now with beautiful blue eyes, "It worked!" he seemed so happy and squeaked as the wolf jumped on him to lick his face.

"Seems we have a new roommate," Tom chuckled which made Harry smile brightly. The two men watched as Harry and his new companion seemed content that night, Harry was cooking while the wolf which Harry named Snuffles, for a reason he would not tell them, was sniffing around his feet getting offered some steak every now and then, "Harry is it smart to feed him half cooked steak?"

"He eats raw meat when he hunts but the raw meat we have is cold I am just warming it enough to make it seem like a hunt," Harry said before Snuffles was licking his hip since he was without a shirt he giggled lightly, "Snuffles knock it off," and the wolf lay near him.

Lucius and Tom were trying to figure out how to go about claiming the wizarding world while also claiming the energizer bunny wizard which was Harry; they were trying to figure out which one was more important. They had a feeling Harry was not going anywhere any time soon, but they were also nervous about ending the war and having Harry vanish from their sight. Tom wanted nothing more than to hold Harry forever and let the world see the young man as their Prince and he did not even mind sharing with Lucius. The two men had come to terms already and even already had formed a sexual bond between the two of them and they were just missing Harry now.

Blinking Harry glanced over his shoulder, "You two have been staring at me for about ten minutes what is wrong with the both of you?" he watched as Lucius looked away quickly and Tom just looked down as if averting their eyes for some reason, "Um…ok ignoring your oddness," and he turned to finish dinner.


	29. Dual Citizenship

Chapter Twenty Nine: Dual Citizenship

By the time the last day of their vacation was around Harry had taken to not bothering at all to wear shirts around the house and they were having difficulty not just pinning him down and ravaging him. So today as they finished packing the few things they were taking back to the school Harry seemed on edge and got glanced at by Lucius since Tom was making sure nothing was left upstairs. Harry was sipping a coffee and staring at his bag as if scared about something, unsure even.

"Harry?" Lucius whispered getting looked at he blinked some, "Are you alright? You seem…anxious?"

"Snuffles," Harry said glancing at the blond man who for some odd reason made him smile slightly as he said, "Can I take him with me to the school or should we leave him here to protect the house?" the white wolf was cuddled against his legs as if waiting for Harry's decision.

Chuckling Lucius move and traced Harry's cheek, "He can come with us, besides he is very protective of you," which was true Harry had been outside when a muggle teen hit on him and got a bit forceful and before harry could do anything Snuffles was biting the man's leg, "And once your position in the war is known it will be good to have a body guard of sorts, he seems so docile around you most will assume he's just a pet and that he won't get overly vicious."

That made Harry smile and nod before going and packing a few more things for Snuffles when Tom came down holding Harry's favorite pair of jeans the young man smiled even more and swiped them. He was also swiping some of the books Lucius had bought for the cottage as if wanting to read them while still in school. Darting around the teenager looked like a chicken with his head cut off, so when he suddenly spun around wand aimed on the two they froze in shock.

'Is he really going to turn around and go back to the Light already?' they both thought before seeing a curse come from Harry's wand, it passed right between them and they heard a scream and thud from outside, turning they blinked in shock at the man lying in the grass outside the cottage a wand near him.

"Who is that?" harry asked making them blink since he had cursed first just to keep them from being potentially harmed, getting shrugs they all went outside where Snuffles decided to pee on the man on the ground in horrible pain.

The man bolted up suddenly and grabbed harry by the neck knocking him down yet before anything else could happen a sharp kick sent the man tumbling and Harry jumped up and blasted the man again before Tom bound the man's arms and legs. Lucius checked Harry's throat just to make sure he was alright before glaring at the man who Tom and Snuffles were both practically growling at.

"Back down we need to question him," Lucius was calm until he heard the man snarl something at Harry which was actually, 'Deatheaters Bitch' and he kicked the man in the face quite hard knocking him out, "Alright we'll question him in a minute."

Harry startled them by dropping down and feeling the man's pockets before pulling out a wallet, and he checked through it before offering them an Ministry badge he was an Auror for the Ministry in England and Harry smirked some a look both men found very sexy on the teenager, "Just keep him here alright?" getting a nod he bounced over kissing both their cheeks before darting off with Snuffles following.

Nearly an hour later Harry came back with seven Auror's from the Irish Ministry and he smiled brightly as one man spoke, "Is this the gentleman who attacked you?" the bruises were visible around Harry's throat already and Tom and Lucius realized the man had been trying to strangle Harry.

"Mhmm, he was going to attack from the window and I used a stinging curse on him," Harry said smiling he looked the perfect picture of innocence, "When we came to check to see who he was and why he was attacking he attacked me and my friend Tom here bound him, and then he called me something very rude and Lucius kicked him. We checked he's an Auror from England."

"Well lad that story makes me wonder," another of the Auror's said getting glanced at by those innocent green eyes he asked, "You are famous even here, and we know that this gentleman is Lucius Malfoy and the other is Thomas Riddle aka the Dark Lord now why are you here with them? Are you in danger?"

"Me in danger from them?" Harry asked getting a nod he shook his head, "No they are my professors and you obviously know about the rebellion scares at Hogwarts?" getting nods he looked down and kicked a rock some, "Well I was being threatened by the rebellion at the school for not stepping up and fighting so they brought me here to let me relax some…" then he looked up tears in his eyes, "They have given me a chance to not fight anymore, I'm so tired of fighting, I…I just…" and he looked down and was hugged by a few of the men who saw him as a child who had fought so hard.

"Understandable, and very commendable," the second part was aimed at Tom and Lucius who blinked some, "Instead of forcing him to pick a side you let him step down and have actually taken to helping him and protecting him, now let us help you three," the Auror's grabbed the English Auror and forced his mouth open and a truth serum down his throat, "Sir why have you come here to Ireland?"

"To kill Potter for being a traitor," the man said and gulped when he realized he actually said that.

"Well then since you came into Ireland with the intention of committing murder against a citizen of our country-oh by the way Mr. Potter our Minister has given you dual citizenship," the Auror who had first spoken said making Harry smile some as if that highly pleased him. Focusing back on the man the Auror's all seemed quite pleased as well, "We can lock you away for a year before releasing you to your own Ministry," and they dragged him off.

Once alone Harry turned and saw Lucius and Tom blinking at him, "What I'm adorable and I use that to my advantage when I can," and he laughed before going back into the house, "Come along we still have some packing to do!"


	30. One Third the Info

Chapter Thirty: One Third the Info

Once back at the castle Harry was quite happy to see his friends, Neville, Seamus and Dean hugged him as they entered the suite and he relaxed some before trading stories. Tom and Lucius barricaded themselves away in a study to avoid story Harry was telling now about their drunken ramblings and how Harry tricked them into being drunk. It was obvious when he started talking about the man who attacked them since all three shouted "What!" at the top of their lungs, and Snuffles was actually the first story Harry told them.

After the three went to their rooms Harry went to the study and knocked gently and got glanced at as Lucius opened the door, "Hey do I have to face the rebellion today or can we…I don't know do something else?" he was trying to put off dealing with the people he betrayed.

"Harry the rebellion has to be dealt with," Tom said as the teenager came into the room, "It will be alright I promise, but if you want we can put it off till morning. Let you readjust to the school," getting a brilliant smile he offered the young man a cup of coffee and watched him relax back with his coffee, "Now we have a few questions we would like to ask…do you mind?"

"It's about what will happen after the war, after you leave Hogwarts," Lucius added getting a look which they both knew meant to ask away the blond decided to take the lead for once, "What are your plans once you leave school?"

"Hmm," Harry looked down into the deep brown of his steaming coffee as if it held all the answers he needed, "Well I'm not sure, before Dumbledore's death it was become and Auror, then he died and I decided I didn't want to fight, then we formed a truce of sorts and now I just…I think I'll just take life one day at a time and see where it leads me."

"What if we offered you a path?" Tom asked making Harry glance up in confusion, "Severus is retiring after this year, you know how much he hates teaching and well…children in general, we just needed his past teaching experience to see our way into the school…would you become the Headmaster if given the chance?"

"Wh-what?" Harry asked eyes wide in shock; he had not thought about becoming a Headmaster, teaching possibly but a Headmaster never.

"It works politically as well, you're the face of innocence to most still see you as that and even after your loyalties are confirmed most everyone will not be able to picture you as a Dark prince," Tom said and before Harry could comment about the Prince comment he kept talking, "So people will assume you're working from the inside out and that should still any rebellions we might have branch from the school. With me ruling the community in general and Lucius as Minister it puts all of us in high positions."

"Wait distracted," Harry said shaking his head a second before asking, "Dark prince? Why would people see me as a-" yet he shut up suddenly and turned to the door, "Snuffles attack!" he called and they heard three screams from Harry's friends, "Of for the love of…" and he sighed, "My friends give me such a headache."

Since Harry was distracted from his question Tom asked, "Will you become Headmaster?"

"Sure I love this school besides this way I can try and keep things fair," Harry smiled some forgetting completely about his question, getting Lucius to trace his cheek he smiled slightly, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah one," Lucius murmured softly, getting a soft 'hmm' noise he asked even softer, "Do you plan to get married?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked obviously confused at that question.

"We need to know so as to decide upon a position for your spouse or spouses since in the wizarding world in certain circumstances a wizard can have two," Tom said before seeing the wheels turning quickly in those green eyes.

Smiling softly Harry asked, "Well here's a question for the both of you," getting two curious looks he asked, "Can wizards marry other wizards?" getting a double nod he chuckled lightly, "Then Lucius will you be divorcing Narcissa so as to be able to marry Tom?"

"Wha…" Lucius blinked before tinting red, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on we lived in a cottage together not to mention this suite, you two are obviously lovers," Harry said before watching Tom tint pink, "Why do you both look like I ruined some sort of…surprise or something?"

"We had not known you could hear us," Tom said before clearing his throat, "Lucius filed for divorce a long time ago, the only thing keeping him married is she has not signed the divorce papers just yet."

"Can I come to the wedding?" Harry asked smiling some; his eyes seemed to almost sparkle with glee over something neither could quite place.

"We want you there," Lucius murmured not adding that they wanted a trio bonding ceremony with Harry as their third.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry said jumping up and kissing both their cheeks and heading for the door coffee in hand, "By the way I knew about trio bonding but thanks for trying to inform me," and he smiled some as if it was nothing and he left for his room leaving behind the very confused blond and the highly startled Tom.

After nearly ten minutes Tom asked, "Do you ever feel like he is pulling the strings in this relationship?" getting a nod he licked his lips some and turned his eyes on the blond, "Hmm, so do you think his comment was really just about him being able to marry two people or about him being our third?"

"I…I have no idea," Lucius sighed the one thing they knew they would never quite figure out is just how tricky Harry could be, they knew he could come off as an angel when he wanted to be but that he was more devious then them at times.


	31. Rebellion pt1

Chapter Thirty One: Rebellion pt.1

The rebellion had been sitting in the dungeon rooms for a long time; they were not even sure how long they had been there as they were given food randomly by house elves. So when they were suddenly being faced by the Dark Lord himself they all cowered back thinking they were about to die. However the man just motioned a few followers in and took three people from the room. Then the rebels were thrown back into the creepy darkness they had been living with a new terror ripping through them.

Tom smirked as he had the three leaders of the rebellion brought to a large room and he motioned to a table where his followers chained their wrists to the table so they could not escape. Settling on a chair a few spots away he could tell Lucius and Harry were having s a heated discussion a few feet from the windowed door. When Harry walked in glaring and clutching a cup of coffee he gulped some.

"Harry?" Tom asked which made Harry glare at him, "Right I'll be in the other room," and he left trying to actually hide his fear Harry looked really angry, yet as soon as he saw Lucius smirk he blinked in confusion before glaring, "He planned that?"

"Yeah what better way to make them think he can help them adjust to our laws then show even you fear him," Lucius said before blinking, "Why did you show fear anyways? I bet him a massage that you would argue back at him and he thought you would tuck tail and run."

"Well he just looked as if he was going to be super Harry and I did not want to get into a physical altercation with him, he really knows how to fight," Tom explained which made Lucius smirk some, "Yes alright he scares me a little."

Meanwhile Harry was sitting at the table and realized Tom or one of the Deatheaters had silenced the three, so he quickly allowed them to talk again and held a hand up to keep their silence, "Wait one second," and he went to drinking up the rest of the coffee he held, once he set the cup down he smiled some, "Okay now please just one question at a time, Mione you first."

"What are you doing working for these people?" Hermione asked trying not to cry as she thought about Harry betraying them all and becoming a Deatheater.

As if able to read her mind Harry held out his arms showing he held no Dark Mark, "I don't work for them Mione I work with them big difference," he smiled some at Ginny, Hermione and Terry, "See they managed to get me to work with them when I moved into their suite, they made me realize alive I can do more good then dead and if I had kept down the path I had been going I would be dead right now," which is quite true he had been very suicidal and he knew they had saved his life.

Blinking all three watched him and it was Terry who asked, "Are you going to seriously back them?"

That mad Harry tint pink some and look down, "Well actually…you see…next year I'm going to be Headmaster here, I'm almost certain they will still have Deatheaters here for a few years but then…it'll be a school under my control and they have made Unbreakable vows to not interfere with how I run my school."

"So…you've managed to infiltrate their ranks and intend to take them down slowly from the inside out?" Ginny asked before getting blinked at, she tinted pink and looked down, "I've been reading books on modern war techniques."

"Oh," Harry blinked a few times before shaking his head, "No I've actually gone over most their plans and they let me change some things around to make me more comfortable, apparently I have power and they are willing to bend around and fit things into my mindset but not all things."

"Like what?" Hermione asked making Harry look at them and smile some before summoning a folder and setting it down he went to slide it over before seeing their hands were cuffed and he blinked a few times.

"Hmm, oh I know," Harry levitated the files up so they could see them, "See look we're going to be allowing muggleborns into this world sooner than eleven to let them learn more about this world, it'll include inductor courses for their parents," then he levitated up another file, "This makes it so any orphan wizarding or muggleborn is sent to live with a foster family which we have screening processes for," and then he started searching the files before frowning and searching again, "Um…"

"Lose something?" Terry asked since Harry seemed a bit confused for a second.

"The screening sheet," Harry said before finding something, "Oh hey my Potions es-oh damn that's not good," and he stood and popped his head out the door, "Lucius could you fetch the essays Severus has I sort of need mine back since it's not an essay but-"

"One of your regulation sheets," Lucius said offering the parchment out, "He thought your essay concept was odd and then he realized it was a preliminary sheet of your work."

"Thank you," Harry swiped the parchment and handed Lucius his essay, "Now I don't want him taking points off for it being late, I technically turned something in on time I just got confused."

"Essay delivery with no penalty got it," Lucius said and left the room not before seeing at least the bookworm of the prisoners seemed thoughtful about something, Harry had guards posted around the room just in case he needed them and he left sure that Harry was in safe hands.

Turning back around Harry smiled brightly, "Alright now look here," and he showed them the regulation form, "It states that the person or persons who take in any orphaned child must first pass an IQ test, a drug test, a potions exam, have a steady income, and pass a truth serum session."

"What if you don't get enough foster homes?" Hermione asked curious if that had been thought about.

"Easy," Harry grinned and pulled out blueprints, "We're building a magical children's orphanage which will be run by people who will be thoroughly tested and there will be a weekly inspection same with the foster parents," he dug around and pulled out another file, "According to our math these few programs will add almost two thousand jobs throughout England alone for wizarding kind, which will open doors for more muggleborns to get jobs after schooling."


	32. Rebellion pt 2

Chapter Thirty Two: Rebellion pt.2

Harry showed them many more programs and ideas, Ginny and Hermione at first seemed alright with what he had done while Terry simply started cussing him out calling him many foul names. As they were being sent to the dungeons again to think, separate area from the others of course, Ginny decided to bat her lashes at Harry and flirt openly with him.

"Um Ginny…I'm gay," Harry said and she paused, face going blank before screaming and going in as if to attack him but she was still chained at the wrists and the guard just pulled her back, "Alright fine be like that, Rabastan take her with Terry."

He went through about a dozen more group conversations and by the time he crashed that night he was on the couch and got glanced at by the two, "Sorted through them, sixty percent have been taken to slightly better rooms since they seemed at least thoughtful. The other forty percent have been taken back to the dungeon room you two set up," his eyes started to close he was so tired and he suddenly smiled and sat up, "Lucius you owe me a massage!"

"Yes I do," Lucius chuckled before transfiguring the couch some so it had no back and no arms, "Lay down," once the teen was laying down on his stomach he started massaging his shoulders first. He had thought he could make the massage a sexual thing but as soon as he started he knew it would have to be a soothing massage since Harry was holding a ton of tension, "Tell us more about your day."

"Hmm," Harry sighed softly as Lucius worked on his back, "Well I plan to show them some more of the side plans we have set up, the things which are good still things I know they will approve of," then he glanced at Tom who was sitting on a chair watching them, "Oh and I would like for you to come in for the third set of meetings, and the fourth I want both of you there."

"How many days will this take you?" Tom asked curious at what Harry's actual plan was.

"Six over all," Harry chuckled, "Day one weed out the stubborn, day two introduce good programs, day three introduce you to them, day for Lucius, day five explain some of the not so savory parts, and day six is to see if any of them have a program in mind that they would like to help with."

"Brilliant," Lucius smirked as he began working on his lower back, "How many do you think will make it through all six days?"

"Out of the total percentage I'd say about thirty, most will object viciously to the Dark Arts programs, the Dark creature initiative, all of that," Harry chuckled before allowing himself to drift off to sleep as Lucius worked on him.

The next day Harry was putting plan two into action, he was doing one on one meetings now so people would not realize how many had been sentenced to death pretty much. He was sitting in on Hermione's meeting which was the final one for the day and he was setting all the files for everything good they had planned down before frowning as he realized he had not eaten all day. His stomach growling made Hermione realize just how hungry she was as well.

"Hmm, Mione do you mind if we have dinner while you read over these files?" Harry asked getting a shake of the head he stood and went to open the door but squeaked as Tom opened the door, "Don't do that you scared me!"

"Well fine then I was trying to do the nice thing," Tom said rolling his eyes, "You know the whole you need to be nicer, no one likes a tyrant sort of things you say all the time-"

"Tom," Harry said voice cutting and the man paused, "You're rambling, I'm sorry I snapped but you did scare me you're supposed to knock," that made Tom pause again as if thinking back before shrugging, "No, no shrugs what if you did that to my rooms and I was changing? Hmm? That is an invasion of privacy, learn to knock."

"Right," Tom said before snapping his fingers, "Right I was trying to be nice, I brought you a coffee."

"Oh," Harry grabbed the cup as it was offered before smiling some, "Thank you-oh could you have someone bring me a dinner for two? I forgot to eat and Mione seems hungry as well."

Hermione watched this whole thing amazed to see the Dark Lord listening to Harry she was even more shocked when he said, "Well Lucius brought back steak, red potatoes, and sweet corn I set aside a few servings I can have them brought down…hmm, what would you like for dessert we have ice cream and brownies left."

"Put a brownie on the ice cream," Harry grinned and got a nod before he turned to Hermione, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Hermione said in shock before watching Tom leave, "I can't believe you've gotten him to change so much."

"Hmm," Harry sat back down and tapped his nails against the table, "That's just it I haven't, he's up to something," getting a slightly scared look he waved his hand in dismissal, "No worries he's probably just trying to think of a way to get me back for getting him and Lucius drunk."

"You got them drunk?" Hermione gasped looking at him getting a nod she tinted pink some as naughty images went up in her head, she had never admitted it but she was one of the few who thought Harry was being seduced during the days he was missing from school. Which made her pale suddenly and look at Harry with a serious look, "Have they seduced you to their side with sexual favors?"

Green eyes went wide in shock before he began to laugh, he laughed so hard he actually was still laughing when Tom and Lucius brought in their food with a house elf. When asked why he was rolling around on the floor laughing he jumped up and pointed at Hermione, "She thinks I joined you both just for sexual favors," he wiped his eyes from tears of laughter and sat down taking a few calming breaths, "No Mione nothing sexual I swear."


	33. Overworked

Chapter Thirty Three: Overworked

Sitting in the interrogation room for the third day in a row Harry was looking around some as he seemed to shift through files and folders searching intently for something no one in the room seemed to understand what he was doing. Tom and Lucius were watching as well sipping coffee which he had offered everyone when they got in the room. Neville and Seamus were with them as well Dean would have joined but instead he had to write to his parents and inform them he was alright, meaning the others pushed their letter writing off onto him.

Hermione was in the room, as were about ten other rebels, they had arrived to see the group drinking coffee and watching Harry have some sort of organization panic attack. Highlighters, pens, crayons and even rubber bands were everywhere but for some reason it did not look quite chaotic and just more like he had been working all night. Seamus offered them all coffee and they lifted their cuffed hands to drink their coffee as they watched the young man who was supposed to have been their savior do something they were not sure of.

After about an hour of his high paced working happened before Harry stopped and turned first towards the rebels before smiling brightly, "Hey have you guys been here long?" which made Tom frown and move to touch his forehead, "Um…what's going on?"

"Harry we've all been here about an hour," Tom said before getting blinked at by those adorable green eyes, "Sit down," he did not realize the rebels were all watching him as he checked Harry over very carefully checking his temperature and then his pupils before turning to Lucius, "He seems fine to me."

"Pulse check his pulse," Lucius suggested before moving to check his pulse with Tom one checking at his throat the other at his arm, "heart rate seems normal…I'm get Madam Promphey," and he left quickly.

"I'm fine," Harry was arguing lightly with Tom some as the nurse came in before he saw her and flinched.

"Harry James Potter are you over working yourself and worrying these men?" she snapped walking over and forcing him to sit back down, she began her own examination before declaring, "When is the last time anyone saw him eat?"

"He ate with me yesterday," Hermione said softly and got looked at, "It wasn't much he didn't finish his meal though…"

"That's the only time I remember him eating yesterday," Tom commented before turning to Harry and asking, "When is the last time you ate a full meal?"

"Um…our last day in Ireland…I think," Harry simply said looking down to his papers then back to them, before asking, "Can I get back to work? I almost have this all figured out."

"No," Lucius declared before Tom or even Madam Promphey could, he moved and started summoning basic foods and then transfigured a few chairs into a small bed, "Eat something then take a nap, this dealing with the rebels can wait a little while. You should not put your health at risk."

"Spoken like a sensible man," Madam Promphey said before summoning two potions and setting them down, "Young man you will do as he says, eat and rest you are over working and stressing your mind and body out. Stress is not good," and she got a pout, "These potions are simply nutrient potions and a very slight sleeping agent since I know sometimes you have trouble sleeping," then she checked the time, "Excuse me gentleman I have a third year with the flu I must take care of," and she was off.

Tom and Lucius focused on Harry who sighed and began to eat, then they turned to Seamus and Neville, "Please show the others back to their current rooms, these meetings are on hold until we are certain he is not over doing," getting a mumble it was Tom who smacked Harry in the arm and snapped, "Because you are not super human you are mortal and you have to eat and sleep normally or do damage to yourself!"

"You'll never get anywhere like that," Hermione said calmly and got them to look at her, holding up the cuffs Lucius uncuffed her and she walked over to Harry and settled next to him before whispering something to him which made him frown. She kept doing this before he nodded again and again and started eating before drinking the potions and getting in the bed to allow himself to sleep, "Demanding he take care of his health doesn't work, you have to explain that in doing so he is hurting himself and in the process hurting those he cares for and whom care about him."

"Oh," Tom and Lucius said before focusing on Neville who was chuckling into his hand, "What?"

"You're the fearless leaders of the Dark and just got schooled in caring for another human being by your prisoner its quite funny," Neville laughed before calming some and shaking his head as if disappointed in the two of them, "And I would have thought you two would be better at reading Harry by now, he's pretty much an open book."

"Written in a very dead language translated into brail," Seamus added making Neville hit his arm, "Just saying, he's not easy to read at all."

"He's not an open book you idiots, he is like a library and every part of him is a different book and you must find that book in millions of other books to know about who he is," Hermione said before moving back to the others and cuffing herself back in place, "And aren't you two supposed to show us to our rooms?" which made them squeak and jump up to do as they had been told.

Once alone with Harry the two shared a look before Lucius commented, "I like her, let's not kill that one."


End file.
